Bound by Blood
by bootsi
Summary: They were destined to fight one another, sworn enemies from the start, bound by blood. Something quickly sparks between the two, binding them in another way. K/K rated M for later chapters and language.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first story so I will be accepting anything type of compliments or even criticism. So please feel free to share your thoughts.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own any of these characters. I do own the plot of this story, thanks to a wonderful friend of mine who helped me write it. Thank you Kags!

The brilliant blue skies of the early afternoon now streaked pink with the oncoming of dusk. Here and there a slight shimmer could be seen as the first few stars peered out from beneath the blanket of clouds, intent on starting their night early. The rolling grass of green fields slowly became empty and silent as the various mammal inhabitants abandoned their foraging to settle down for the evening. Time stretched on and soon the skies of Japan were colored an inky blue, signaling the arrival of night. It was here, among the pitch-black sky, the silhouette of a snow white feather could be seen contrasting against the dark heavens above. A lone figure was seated atop the plume and it was clear from the way she kept shifting back and forth that she was searching for something. Or someone.

The woman in question was none other than Kagura, the incarnation of Naraku, and her objective was to find the wolf prince and dispose of him. It was clear by the scowl upon her delicate features that she was not pleased with this, finding such a task trivial and beneath her, but she was unable to disobey he who held her heart captive. Annoyed with the lack of results from her searching, she guided the feather to the ground, landing gently. As she stood, she reached out and snagged the now shrunken plume, placing it within her hair for safe-keeping. It was impossible to find where the remainder of the wolf tribe would be since their leader was constantly on the move. With a disgusted sigh, she wondered what course of action would be best to take, seeing that returning to the castle was out of the question. Not that she wanted to go back to that desolate place at the moment anyway.

As the sky darkened overhead the search for Naraku and his followers ended. Kouga cursed under his breath as his search drew to a close for the night. He looked back at his wolves, both tired and hungry, looking at there leader for his next move. He sat down on a boulder with a huff as he thought about where he should begin his next search for the evil half demon. A light breeze blew past the small group, ruffling his hair and tail lightly, carrying something on it. Kouga's eyes widened at the familiar scent he picked up on the wind, a growl escaping his throat as he thought of the demon this scent belonged to. He quickly stood, sniffing the air. A dark smirk formed, showing a pointy fang, as he sniffed out the direction the scent was coming from. He looked to his wolves, giving a slight nod of his head, then turned running in the direction of the wind user.

Delicate ears picked up the sound of approaching footsteps. A slender brow lofted and she turned, a hand reaching into the folds of her kimono to pull out her weapon of choice, a fan made from the bones of Naraku. Lips twisting into a smirk, she waited patiently for the miserable wolf to approach her, knowing from their past run-in's that his reckless behavior would cause him to make the first move. Ruby hues narrowed and she slowly opened her fan, a shoulder raising in a dainty shrug to loosen the fabric of her kimono, allowing her to remove her arm to give her the maximum mobility she needed to battle. At the sight of his familiar dust cloud, scarlet lips parted as she called out to him, her voice taunting.

"You saved me time, miserable wolf. It's good that you're so eager to meet with your demise."

Jumping out of the whirl wind was none other than the young wolf prince. He was crouched low, a smirk planted on his face. He stood slowly, his eyes narrowing on the wind users figure. His held his hands at his sides, his claws growing in length as he prepared to attack. His voice was low, angry, as he spoke, "I thought I smelt your disgusting scent. I'm actually kinda glad I ran into you because now I can kill your nasty ass and get one step closer to destroying Naraku."

A brow raised and scarlet lips twisted into an amused grin. The arrogance of this wolf never ceased to amaze her. Holding her fan out, she let it slide open, grasping the base firmly between delicate fingers. Shaking her head in mild disapproval at his words, she chuckled beneath her breath raising the fan above her head. Her body turned slightly and the pose she struck was one like her namesake, if she had been a normal woman, she'd look like she was about to dance. However, Kagura was anything but a normal woman.

"Your intelligence for conversation leaves me speechless as usual. I'm going to enjoy killing you ."

Kouga's lips snarled at her words, letting out a low growl. He crouched down low, his claws extending in length. He scowled at the sorceress in front of him, his voice harsh, "Damn You! You'll pay for what you did to my comrades!!" He suddenly sprung towards her with all of his power, his claws slicing at her delicate flesh.

Scarlet eyes widened in mild surprise as the sound of tearing fabric reached her ears. A stinging pain coursed through her and she emitted a hiss, turning her body to avoid a collision with his own. Sliding a foot backwards, she assumed a fighting stance and sneered at the enraged wolf prince.

"You disgusting little worm. You'll pay for ruining my kimono."

Raising an arm above her head, she swayed as if dancing to invisible music. Turning on the spot, she dropped her arm and sliced her fan through the air, causing crescents of glowing light to emit from her fan and streak towards his unprotected backside. Lips twisted into a cruel smirk and she chuckled, amused by the thought of his impending pain.

Kouga's eyes widened at the sight of the all to familiar blades coming at him. He twisted his body, dodging the blades as best as he could. He grunted in pain as one struck his back, causing him to fall to one knee, causing another blade to slice open his shoulder. A low growl was heard as he pushed himself up off of the ground, blood streaming down his right arm, causing a puddle to form beneath him. His fist clenched as his eyes locked on her figure once more, a cocky smirk forming on his handsome features. "Do you honestly think you can kill me that easily sorceress?" He scoffed at her, laughing, "Please... I'm not a prince for nothing. I made a promise to my fallen men that I would kill the one responsible for there deaths, and I'm gonna keep that promise by KILLING YOU!" He charged at her once more, using the shikon shards in his legs. He was tired of playing with her and decided to end the battle once and for all. His claws ready to strike, instead of aiming for her, which he knew she would expect. He sliced at her fan, ripping it, sending small shreds floating to the ground at her feet.

The sound of flesh being torn, the sight of the crimson blood that belonged to the wolf prince, it was intoxicating and it brought a smile to her painted lips. She reveled in his pain, but the pleased smile on her face quickly turned into one of unbridled anger as he lunged to attack her once more, scarlet hues widening in shock as her fan was ripped from her grasp. The attack on her weapon took her by surprise and she stood there, dumbfounded, at the sight of the tear in her fan. Taking a step backwards, she turned her gaze to him and her eyes narrowed in a fiery glare.

"You… horrid creature." Her voice had dropped to a low hiss, her hand still grasping the broken fan. While she wasn't completely powerless without it, the fan helped her control her powers. She didn't think she'd be able to attack him with precision if she tried, and she knew he knew that. Her mind went to work quickly weighing out the situation. Moving to take another step, she resolved to flee, knowing that she had to move quickly or else he'd take advantage of the situation. Reaching upwards, she grasped the feather in her hair and threw it downwards, unable to keep her insolent tongue silenced.

"You fight dirty, wolf. And you'll pay for it with your life.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry it took awhile to update. My life gets hectic from time to time and it takes me awhile to get back on track. But anyways, here is your next chapter. Hope you like it. Enjoy! R&R

Disclaimer- The only thing i own is basically the plot. the characters are all owned by the wonderful creator of inuyasha.

* * *

A smirk split his face, a chuckle escaping him. Kouga clenched and unclenched his hands as he kept his gaze on the woman in front of him. His tail swayed behind him in satisfaction, as he spoke, amusement clearly heard, "Don't think your getting away that easily wind user." He suddenly lunged at her, knocking her off of the feather, landing her on her ass. He winced as his injured arm came in contact with the ground, causing more blood to seep from the wound.

He sat up, rubbing his head, but suddenly stiffened as he realized he was straddling the sorceress. He took this as an opportunity to finish her off. Growling, he grabbed her arms, pinning them over her head. His other hand circled around her neck.

A yelp of surprise escaped her parted lips as she was suddenly knocked from her feather. For once, she had underestimated the wolf's speed, and she was paying for it. Damn those jewel shards in his legs. She should have aimed for his legs the first time she attacked. She continued to glare at him, squirming beneath him as he pinned her hands above her head. Her face contorted into one of unbridled rage as she struggled, digging her nails into the hand that was holding her down. As his other hand grasped her neck, she hissed again, straining against the stronger male.

"You insolent pig." She practically spat at him, growling underneath her breath. Any other woman in her position would possibly cower in fear by the enraged look of hatred upon the wolf prince's face, but she, Kagura, was not just an average woman. Her defiance to be subdued in such a manner overwhelmed her and she continued to struggle, finding it somewhat difficult in her kimono as the snug fabric prevented the mobility she wanted.

"Get your filthy hands off me, wolf. You taint me with your touch."

His eyes glistened with amusement as a smirk returned to his face. The hand around her throat tightened dangerously, causing his claws to pierce her neck, her burgundy colored blood seeping on to his fingers, mixing with his own. He leaned down, mere inches from her face. She could feel his warm breath brush against her skin as he spoke in a low whisper,"Whats wrong wind user? Didn't expect the wolf to have the upper hand?" he laughed lightly, his blue eyes shinning as he watched her wiggle beneath him. "Don't worry Kagura..." he spat her name, "I'll make you suffer the same way you made my men suffer."

Instead of becoming panicked by his threat, her demeanor changed and she stopped struggling against him. It was apparent that brute force wasn't going to be enough to overcome the wolf. The anger on her face dissipated and she lofted a slender brow, wincing slightly as his claws sank into her neck. For a moment, she looked as though she'd attempt to retaliate for the injury, but she just exhaled softly, determined to keep her head. Removing her nails from his hand, she gazed at him, scanning his figure with a look of mild interest until her scarlet hues rested on his face once more.

"Tell me… Kouga." This was perhaps the first time she had ever addressed him by his actual name, instead of the generic name of his breed. "Now that you've captured me… what is it you plan to do?" Her voice was cool, unruffled, despite the fact that her life was being threatened by his claws. Calculating as always, she knew that her best chance for escape was to get him talking. She only needed one moment to slip away from him, and when that moment presented itself, she would be sure to be ready for it.

Kouga's cocky smirk disappeared into a frown. His sparkling blue eyes narrowed, darkening as they left her face, moving down to her figure and then back up. He sat up, getting more room between the two, letting out a puff of air, causing his black tresses to ruffle slightly. "I know what your trying to do. I'm not as stupid as you think sorceress." He scoffed at her, his claws digging into the hands that he held. "Why would I honestly give you the satisfaction of knowing your own death. All you need to know is that it will be by my hands."

Not as stupid as she thought he was… Well, he could have fooled her. Instead of voicing that statement, she chose to keep it to herself, sharp eyes noticing that he had looked her over as well. The feel of sharp claws digging into her skin made her start, her hands attempting to move away from the stinging sensation. Instead of responding to his words, she chose to direct the conversation to another topic, her gaze moving from his face to his arm.

"You're bleeding." She pointed out the obvious, watching as the blood oozed from his injury. Her voice was lacking concern, and she sounded rather matter-of-fact. If he bled to death, it wouldn't matter to her. Nor would she care if he became ill due to an infectious wound. His life had nothing to do with hers. The only thing that intertwined their fate was the fact that she was Naraku's puppet. If left to her own devices, she never would consort with a demon of his kind.

A dark brow raised in confusion at her choice of conversation. He couldn't understand it. Why would the wind user care to point out his injuries. Hell... he knew about his injuries, even though he didn't show it, they hurt like hell. His hand loosened slightly on her neck, removing the claws from it. He continued to look at her, no longer a look of anger or hate, but something else. Something she couldn't quite figure out. His voice was low, without her demonic abilities she probably wouldn't have heard him. "I know I'm bleeding. Have you never had an injury before? It will be healed up in a few hours. Nothing that you need to be worrying yourself over." Seeing her uncomfort, he released his claws from her arms, but did not loosen his grip on them. He let out a sigh of frustration, still unsure of the woman's odd behavior.

A feeling of relief coursed through her as his claws removed themselves from her neck. She could still feel the trickle of blood that made its way down her skin and she sighed, knowing that it was going to stain her kimono. Blood was such a pain to wash out… Ruby optics returned once more to his face and a brow lofted in surprise. He seemed confused by her sudden attitude change and when he spoke, she had to strain to hear him. Her, worry over him? This made both eyebrows arch upwards and she released a small snort of amusement, a smile playing around her painted lips.

"Your life means little to me." She retorted, crimson eyes sparkling with amusement. "And of course I know what an injury is. Despite my normal appearance, I do get into quite a few battles. Such is the life when you are a tool for someone else's purpose." Her voice had a bitter tinge to it, but she continued to gaze at him, unmoved by her own words. Shifting beneath him, she let out a grunt of discomfort and cleared her throat before she spoke again. "If you plan on killing me, you might as well do it now. There's a rock digging into my back and it's uncomfortable, to say the least."

Kouga watched her squirm beneath with no concern whatsoever. He huffed, narrowing his eyes on her once more. "Your that eager to die?" He shook his head, closing his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, Kagura saw the same look she had seen earlier. He sat there silently, looking down at her oddly, his tail moving slightly. Every now and then Kagura would feel something tickle the side of her leg, something with fur. Suddenly Kouga removed his hand from her throat, tightening it into a fist. He scowled down at her, cursing under his breath.

The tickling sensation on her legs made her squirm again and she glared upwards at him, startled to find that the look on his face had changed. Into what, she wasn't exactly sure, and she lofted a brow in silent question. Then… that damn tickling sensation again. What the hell was that? Without thinking, she strained and pulled a hand from his hold, reaching down to swat at the whatever was tickling her. To her surprise, it was his tail. She didn't think he actually had a tail, not that she paid attention to what he wore. Fingers explored the furry appendage with curiosity, until she realized what she was doing. With a low hiss, she quickly brought her hand back, recoiling like his touch was poisonous.

"…Hn. Of course not. But that seems to be your ultimate purpose whenever we meet." She murmured, shifting beneath him again. "Oi. Get off already. You're crushing me."

An eyebrow raised in question as he watched her hand grab for something. His eye began to twitch as he realized that the something was his tail. His nose scrunched as she played with his tail, his eyes narrowing. He reached down, grabbing her hand once more, trapping it above her head. He fidgeted on top of her, trying to find a comfortable seat on the wind user. Her hip bone was digging into his butt and he really didn't like it. "I don't care if your uncomfortable. Your gonna have to get over it. As for the killing part I think I've got a better idea on how you should die." A smirk formed across his face, his tail moving once again. "How about if I take you back to my mountain and let the mates of all the warriors you killed do the job? How does that sound to you?"

At his question, Kagura's mind wandered at such a confrontation with his entire clan. The thought of being ripped apart by a pack of angry widows did not sit well with her. While she knew there wasn't many of his tribe left, she was sure that the other tribes must have banded together, considering she killed off most of them. For once, she felt a pang in her chest, an unfamiliar sensation. She couldn't place it, and for a moment, she was silent, trying to contemplate what this new emotion was. It pissed her off, almost as much as his fidgeting did. And that damnable tail again. It kept tickling her side, making her squirm in ways she didn't want to. Narrowing her gaze, she strained against his body once more, a sneer coming to her pretty mouth.

"What's the matter, Kouga? Can't do the job yourself, so you need your clan to do it for you?"

Kouga growled, snapping at her, "Watch your tongue wench! Your in no place to assume anything of me." He leaned down, inches from her, nose to nose, his voice low, threatening, "It would be wise to do so if you would like to keep your life a little bit longer." Kouga sat up as he took in a deep breath trying to calm his nerves once more. It bothered him enough to be this close to the sorceress. Opening his eyes, his blue orbs fixated on her. His face was scrunched,deep in thought. He opened his mouth to speak but it quickly closed as he thought about what he wanted to say. "If it's any of your business, I just thought the ladies would like to seek their revenge. They're the ones who suffered, not me."

As he moved closer to her, that unsettling feeling within her grew stronger and she hissed softly, trying to move away from him. What was wrong with her? All these new nameless emotions irritated the hell out of her and she wanted nothing more then to just get away from the wolf, knowing he was the one that was causing them. Scarlet eyes narrowed as he spoke and she huffed, turning her gaze to the side. "You act like I enjoyed what I did. I wasn't the one who wanted them killed, Kouga. And they were coming to the castle to rip me apart as it was. Did you expect me to just stand there and let it happen?" A heaviness settled within her at the memory of the wolf tribe that stormed the castle walls. While she did seem to enjoy bloodshed, now the thought of her slaughtering those wolves did not amuse her. Instead, it made her squirm. With a sigh, she turned her gaze back to him. "Do what you have to do, wolf. As of right now, I'm in no position to argue."

The young wolf prince growled in frustration. He was getting tired of all of this talk, it was causing him to rethink the whole situation at hand. And he didnt like the thoughts he was getting about the wind user under him. He was beginning to doubt her intentions, forgetting what she really was and that worried him. Plus, these strange emotions he was feeling everytime he got closer to her began to worry him. His blue eyes remained on her, watching her. He raised his clawed hand up, ready to make the final strike, aiming for her throat. He closed his eyes, his fist clenching at the feelings that suddenly flooded him. With a curse, he got off of the wind user, clutching his head. "Damn you sorceress... you and your tricks."

Scarlet hues gazed upwards at the young wolf as he growled at her. For some reason, that animalistic noise sent a shiver through her body, but not a shiver of fear. To her surprise, it was from excitement. This made her blink in confusion. What was she excited for? He was about to kill her, was he not? Returning her gaze to him, she refused to shrink away as he raised his clawed hand, finding that if she were to die, she'd do so with dignity. Suddenly, he moved off her, and she felt a pang in her chest as his weight was removed. A brow lofted as he spoke and she moved to push herself into a sitting position, wincing as she turned her head.

"What do you mean, tricks? I've done nothing to you." She murmured, raising a hand to lightly touch her neck. The marks he made with his claws had already begun to heal and she exhaled softly, inspecting the damage to her kimono. Crimson lips pursed into a frown of disapproval as she saw that this one was tattered and frayed from battling. As she looked herself over, she couldn't help but give a sideway glance towards the wolf who was a few feet away from her. For the first time, she found herself looking at him, not as an enemy, but as a man. Which disturbed her greatly, for she found him…attractive. Shaking her head quickly, she moved to stand, gathering the pieces of her broken fan.

"If we're done, I'll take my leave. I don't need you changing your mind on me."

He couldn't understand what was wrong with him. Kagura was his enemy, he hated her. So why was he getting these strange urges whenever he got close to her. His instincts were telling him to bolt, just run away from all of this. But his pride kept his feet in place, trying to control these strange feelings. Hearing her voice his eyes snapped open, turning to Kagura. His face was scrunched with a mixture of anger and confusion. "Your not going any where sorceress. Your coming with me. The sooner we get to my tribe the better, I'm tired of being around you. The quicker I get rid of these thoughts the better."

As he spoke, she paused and turned to face him, the pieces of her broken fan still clutched within her hand. So, he was still intent on bringing her back to his clan, was he? An amused grin slowly spread across her face and she laughed; a low smug laugh, that resonated through her slender frame. Scarlet hues sparkled and she shook her head, tilting her gaze upwards to the enchanted feather that still hung in the air from earlier.

"You can't possibly think that after all this, I'm going to let you take me captive again? Silly Kouga. No, I'm going to go and fix my fan… our battle will continue another day."  
The sooner she could get away from him, the better. These feelings he was stirring within her did not settle well with her and she wanted to be rid of them. The feather slowly lowered towards her and she sat herself onto the plume, raising herself upwards before he could attack again. Grasping the soft fibers betwixt her fingers, she turned to gaze at him once more, studying his figure for a moment. Something he said made her hesitate, wanting to know what he was thinking about her.  
Being careful not to lower her feather within his reach, she called down to him, swaying on the breeze.

"What thoughts are you having about me, wolf?"

He glared at the woman in front of him, ready to prevent her from leaving when she suddenly jumped onto her feather, floating up, out of his reach. He cursed lightly, watching her float higher and higher. His fists clenched, his claws digging into his palms, causing them to bleed. His face suddenly turned from pissed to pure shock as her question rang through his head. He quickly covered up his look of shock with one of annoyance. He spat at her, "Whats it matter what I think. You deserve to die for what you did... and you will." He quickly looked down at the ground, hiding his look of pain. Those words hurt him for some reason and he was getting tired of these strange feelings he was feeling for her. Where were they coming from? He shouldn't be feeling this way about his enemy. What would his pack think of him right now? He had the sorceress in his grasp and he let her go. He spared the monster's life. How could he face his pack with this now on his conscience. With his head still lowered, so was his voice as he spoke, "Just leave me, your already causing enough trouble for me at the moment with your presence."

"Hn…"

Kagura watched him for a moment, a curious expression on her face. Something had changed within her, and she could tell from his constant flickering emotions that the same change had taken place within the prince as well. Her feather gliding slowly on another gust of wind, she let out a small snort and turned it around, so that her back was to him. Why did she ask what he was thinking? What did it matter to her? He was the enemy and she was not suppose to fraternize with him. She was on her feather now, and she should have left already. Yet… Glancing over her shoulder, she gazed at him again. Yet something was keeping her where she was. Pulling her to him. For a moment, she thought about lowering her feather closer, just to be near him. With a strangled gasp, she shook her head quickly and stared forward, moving her feather off in a slow ascent. As she moved away from where the wolf was standing, the ache in her chest seemed to grow slightly larger and she emitted a growl out of annoyance. This was ridiculous. She needed to focus on more important things. Like her broken fan. And Naraku's anger. She was sure he'd be furious to know that not only had she failed in killing the prince, but she had broken her weapon in the process. Glancing downwards she touched the shattered fan, fingers trailing along until she noticed a stain on her kimono. A bloodstain. Kouga's blood. Before she could stop herself, she touched the spot with the tip of her fingers, a small smile coming to her lips.

What the hell was wrong with her?

His eyes drifted up towards the feather as he saw it floating away from him. With no control, his arm raised up to it, reaching for 'her'. His chest began to ache as he watched her move farther and farther away. He closed his eyes tightly, his hand still held out for her, the other gripped at his chest. What was happening to him? By the looks of the wind user, she was having the same problems as he was. He saw her pause, watching him, instead of quickly leaving. As she did leave, he caught her glancing over her shoulder at him, an odd look on her face. Something was happening between the two enemies. Something he didn't like... something that he needed to fix. He was failing his job as leader, as prince. He was letting his fallen comrades down, all due to that woman. The woman that pained him as he watched her leave. His mouth opened in a gasp, saying her name, "Kagura." He wanted to call out to her, to prevent her from leaving. He looked back towards the feather that was drifting off into the distance. His mouth opened to scream for her but he quickly closed it. Oh yes... something was definitely wrong with the wolf prince. He knew that for sure.

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? Like it? Hate? Dont really know yet? Review and let me know what you think. I am also open to suggestions.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys!!!! Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry about the late update. My life is so freaking hectic right now. But I tried my hardest to update for ya'll. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter, it was fun to write. Both of these characters are very unique and there personalities are fun to write. Well I'll quit ranting and let you read. Hope you like it! ^-^

* * *

It was a slow journey as she made her way back to Naraku's castle. Which would have been normal, since she never liked returning there, but for some reason... It felt different. This nagging sensation was constantly tugging at her, and she wished it would leave her be. As she fell within the castle's shadows, she grimaced, unsure of what exactly Naraku had planned for her due to her failings. Passing through the barrier with ease, she floated upwards, dropping lightly onto the top of the set of stairs that lead to the castle doors. Catching the now shrunken feather, she placed it in her hair before turning, looking out into the distance. Somewhere out there… was him. And for a moment, she found herself wondering if he was thinking about her. It was at that moment, the door opened and her older sister Kanna stood in the entranceway, her soul-less eyes gazing upwards at her younger sibling.

"Kagura… Naraku wishes to see you."

Those words formed a lump in her throat and she swallowed loudly, nodding. Of course he did. With one final glance of the outside world, she disappeared into the shadows of the castle, Kanna closing the door behind her.

When he finally regained his thoughts, he quickly turned on his heel, heading towards his mountain at full speed. As he ran with all his strength, his mind still continued to wander to the wind user. He tried to shake those thoughts out of his head, trying to keep his focus on the obstacles around him. Leaping over a fallen tree, side stepping a sharp rock, skipping over a puddle of water is what he tried to keep his mind on for the fear of going back to her.

As he heard a soft howl in the distance, a small pain hit his heart. He had failed his pack again, and this time he had her. He could have killed her. And with that thought his mind drifted back to her, to her beautiful face, her fiery red eyes, and those gorgeous red lips. He let out a growl as he dug a claw into his hip, taking his mind off of her once more.

His tribe greeted him with smiles and bows. With the guilt that he felt at the moment, he brushed past them all, quickly rushing to his private cave. As soon as he entered, he collapsed on a bed of straw, his hands moving to his head. A small groan escaped his throat as she once again filled his mind.

But he was suddenly brought out of his thoughts as he heard a voice at the entrance of the cave. His blue eyes locked on Ginta. One of the only remaining members of his pack that he had grown up with. A small smile spread across his face at his friend. Right on time.

"Umm... Kouga? We were going out on our evening hunt. Would you like to join us?"

That's exactly what he needed. That would definitely get the wind user off of his mind. With a nod, he got up, joining Ginta, Hakkaku, and 3 more other male members of his pack. With one last thought of her, he quickly ran off into the forest, for once his thoughts set on something else.

*Time Skip*

Banned to the confines of her room, Kagura paced the floor, bare feet making hardly any noise as she shuffled back and forth. She was lucky in a sense that Naraku, being disgusted with her failure, had only ordered her to remain in her room until he called for her again. But at the same time, she felt as though the void within her was growing. The same void she felt that day she left Kouga behind. It amazed her that even after days passed, she was still thinking about him. It was amazing… and annoying. She found herself wondering what he was doing at that precise moment, and questioned if he were thinking about her. Her thoughts were interrupted by a light knock at her door. Pulling it back, she was once again in the presence of her elder sibling.

In her hand, she held Kagura's repaired fan.

"Naraku said to not let this happen again, as he will not repair it next time."

Kanna told her, in a low and soft voice. A voice void of emotion. She gave Kagura the creeps sometimes, but her company was better than Naraku's. With a nod, Kagura took the fan, placing it within the confines of her kimono. Watching as Kanna walked away, an idea came to her as the girl rounded the corner. Gazing about to make sure no one else was around, Kagura made her way towards the large wooden door of the entrance. Glancing around quickly, she opened the door and slipped outside. As soon as the wind touched her cheek, she mounted her enchanted feather and sailed away. Though she didn't want to admit it, she knew where she was headed.

She needed to see him at least one more time.

A few days had passed since that incident with her and she still continued to remain in his thoughts. Any distraction was welcomed, anything that helped to get her out of his mind. But right now, he was alone in his cave and she wouldn't give him any peace. He wondered where she was, what she was doing, and when he would see her again.

Since that day, he hadn't been looking for her. He was afraid to look for. Afraid of how he would react, how he would feel. A slight breeze blew inside the cave, blowing around bits of dust and straw. His eyes suddenly widened in shock and fear as he caught the scent of 'her' on it. She was close and he didn't like it. With a heavy sigh, he moved off of the bed of straw, running off of the mountain, heading straight towards her.

Delicate fingers held the soft fibers of the feather that rested beneath her. In the distance, she saw the outline of the mountain that Kouga reigned on, but she dare not go closer, knowing that her presence would not be welcomed there. Instead, she hovered on the outskirts of their territory, hesitating. She knew since the wind was blowing past her, if Kouga was nearby, he'd pick up on her scent in no time, but… what was she really doing here? Granted, she wanted to see him, but why? Why was he preying on her mind? Why was it that every time she closed her eyes, she saw his cerulean hues gazing back at her? His eyes… his raven black hair... Muscular and tanned body… Again. She was daydreaming about him. With an exasperated sigh, she mentally cursed herself for thinking about him the way she was. She had tried to convince herself that she just came here to kill him off, like Naraku had wanted her to, but she knew it was a lie. While she wasn't sure what she wanted to do, she knew that she didn't want to kill him. Sharp eyes caught the sight of an all too familiar dust cloud making its way towards her and she started, knowing full well who it was.

"Fuck…"

Turning her feather around quickly, she fled from the spot she was hovering over. She couldn't face him now. He'd want to fight and she knew she'd be unable to. Silently urging her feather to fly faster, she glanced over her shoulder to see his bronzed figure racing after her. With a heavy sigh, she stopped, dropping to the ground with all the grace of a dancer, placing the feather back within her hair.

He soon caught the sight of the all to familiar feather hovering in the air. His eyes narrowed, cursing under his breath as he felt his heart leap at the sight of her. What the hell was she doing here? Was she going to finish him and his pack off for good?

His questions were soon answered as he saw her begin to flee at the sight of him. That was odd. Kagura never ran from a fight. Especially if it was him. Something was definitely wrong with her, maybe the same thing that was wrong with him.

He came to a skidding halt, a few feet away from where she landed. His eyes fixated on her, he let out a low growl, "What are you doing here sorceress? You know you don't belong any where near my pack."

His body was wanting to run to her. To take her in his arms and pull her close. He cringed at his thoughts, his fists clenching at his sides. He let out another growl, but not towards her. He was pissed at himself for letting his guard down around her, letting her get close to him, getting inside him and fuck him up. This was not gonna be good if she decided to attack.

Attempting to keep her flippant attitude with him, she tossed her head defiantly, crossing her arms over her chest. Within her though, she couldn't help that her heart fluttered at the sight of him. The urge to run to him was so overwhelming, she actually moved forward, before quickly stopping herself. Releasing a snort, she turned her gaze to the side, not trusting herself to look at him.

"Hn. I don't want anything to do with you flea-ridden wolves. I only came here to…" She paused unable to bring herself to speak the next words. Clearing her throat, she huffed and tried again. "I only came here to finish you off. My fan is repaired now, and I believe I owe you for ruining one of my favorite kimono's." As much as she wanted to believe her words, she knew that she wouldn't be able to fight him. Her heart wasn't in It. But, it wasn't like she could just run to him and expect him to welcome her with open arms. They were enemies. She needed to prove to herself that she was the same. That they were still nemesis's, that their hate was still there. She wanted these feelings to stop bothering her, and the only way she knew how to do that, is to kill him.

He growled at her words, cursing under his breath. He didn't want to fight her. For some reason he couldn't fight her. They were enemies though. They hated each other with passion. Well, he used too. For some reason he didn't have that hatred for her inside of him anymore. Instead of feeling angry and his fallen men coming to his mind, he felt carefree. As if he had no cares at all. Her presence put his soul at ease when it used to enrage him. He wanted to fight her for his pack, for his fallen men, but his body wouldn't move to attack.

He remained motionless, his eyes never leaving her delicate figure. Her appearance was stunning. He never really looked her over and at the moment he didn't see the hideous monster that killed his pack. He saw a beautiful young woman with a nice curvy body. The kimono she chose to wear today did wonders for her body that he never noticed before. He gulped, removing his eyes from her as a feeling formed in his gut. A feeling he wasn't very proud of at the moment. Letting out a shaky breath, he let his gaze move back to her, but this time, her face.

The lack of response was enough to make her turn her head and scarlet eyes widened, noticing that he was looking her over. Pale cheeks tinged a light shade of pink and she quickly opened her fan, covering the lower portion of her face. Dark lashes lowered and she suddenly found herself shy at his intensive gaze. Without meaning to, she found herself gazing somewhat dreamily at his own handsome figure, the sight of his muscles rippling beneath bronzed skin made her knees go slightly weak, the blush upon her cheeks growing darker. Attempting to make her scarlet hues look stern again, she straightened her posture, keeping her fan in front of her face.

"I see my presence has struck you speechless. It's just as well, since it'll make destroying you that much easier…" Her voice trailed off and she gave an annoyed grunt. She didn't want to keep up with this façade anymore. Lowering her fan, she snapped it shut and tucked it back within the folds of her kimono. She couldn't pretend like this. Raising a hand, she grasped the feather in her hair and turned away from him. "…Just get out of here wolf. I've changed my mind. Go away... Your presence annoys me."

Her words hurt him as if she had attacked him with her fan. He winced at her harsh voice, it striking his heart. His head dropped, face hidden behind his dark locks. He opened his mouth to speak, his voice low, "Kagura... Don't leave." He moved his gaze to lock with hers. His voice much louder now, "I won't let you get away from me this time."

He counted on his speed to reach her. To catch her off balance. If he had an upper hand on anything with her, it was his speed. And he counted on it now more than ever. He had to get things straitened between them before he let her leave. He wanted these unusual feelings to leave him alone and let his life return to normal. So he had to stop her. With all of his speed he charged, lunging at her.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello readers! Sorry about the delay. It seems i'm apologizing in every chapter for updating late. This seems like a pattern. Well I promise I will do better, I will make my readers happy. I tried to make this chapter longer since I kept ya'll waiting so long. I hope enjoy it! I know I did! ^_^

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own any of these characters.

* * *

When he spoke, she paused and turned somewhat to look at him, her hand still poised to grasp her feather. She wasn't expecting him to stop her and as he lunged at her, a startled gasp escaped her lips. Unable to dodge such speed, he crashed into her and sent her flying backwards, landing hard upon the ground below them. Feeling him against her made her heart beat race and she gazed upwards at him, ruby eyes full of conflicting emotions. Had this been in the past, she would have been disgusted that he was atop her, and she would have told him such. But now… now she wanted to pull him closer. To wrap her arms around him and hold him tightly. Instead, she just stared at him. No sarcastic or snide remarks, no swearing, no threats. She didn't even struggle. She just continued to gaze at him, painted lips parted to utter a single word.

"…Kouga…"

He sat atop of her, panting heavily. He was tired of her being his only thought. He needed to get things straitened out between them before he continued on with his life. She was messing with him, fucking up every little thing that he had worked his whole life for. His leadership, his pack, and now his mate. Kagome was the only one who took his breath away, who made his heart skip a beat with every look he gave her. But instead of it being the beautiful miko that was suppost to have his heart, it was the creature that sat under him that caused all of those things.

He growled at his thoughts, gripping the wind users arms and forcing them above her head. His voice was harsh as he spat at her, "Listen to me you vile bitch... I want you to leave me the fuck alone. Stay as far away from me as possible because if you dont I promise you I will kill you the next time you do." His cerulean gaze pierced through her, as he glared down at her.

As she lay there, she wondered what was going through his mind. He looked a little manic, breathing heavily atop her. For a brief moment, she questioned whether or not he was going to kill her and as he spoke, she was sure of it. Crimson hues narrowed in a death glare and ruby lips pulled back to release a hiss. How dare he speak to her in such a tone. She wasn't the one who had forced him to meet with her today. He was the one who came running to her. He was the one that prevented her from leaving. It was his fault these damnable emotions were running through her. Struggling against his hold, she had a sense of déjà vu as her nails bit into his flesh once more.

"You insignificant piece of shit. Do you think I care what you want? Everything about you repulses me to the point that I feel like I want to vomit just from being in your presence. Despite what your ego may be telling you, I do not search for you for my own pleasure. I do what Naraku tells me to do. And right now, he's telling me he wants you dead. So get the fuck off me, wolf, and we'll finish this here and now. I'm tired of wasting my time with you." Her velvety voice was low and menacing, and she put emphasis on each word as she spoke. No man would ever be able to speak to her in such a manner, especially not a tick infested mongrel like him. Her blood boiling, she flailed against him roughly, attempting to buck him off her.

He tightened his grip on her arms, digging his own claws into her flesh. He leaned down, nose to nose, his voice venomous, "Don't lie to me you disgusting heap of clay. I know why your here. I recognize those looks that you give me. As I told you before, I'm not stupid."

He wanted to say more, to tell her how much he has been thinking of her, to let her know that he was feeling something as well but he bit his tongue. He wanted to see how she would react to his words before he continued. He wanted to know her thoughts, her feelings. Everything that he was dealing, he wanted to know if she dealt with it to. So he remained quiet, remaining mere inches from her face. A distance that made him uncomfortable.

Emitting another hiss as his claws dug into her, she struggled to keep an angry look upon her face as he moved closer to her. When his nose touched her, she instinctively recoiled, attempting to keep enough distance between them so she could think. When he spoke, she froze, eyeing him warily. Was this a joke? How could he have possibly known why she was here, if she didn't even know why she was here? There was no possible way he was smarter than her. She refused to admit to such a fact. Slender brows furrowed and she glared at him again, removing her sharp nails from his skin.

"Fine. If you know so much, tell me this: Why can't I stop thinking about you? Why do you plague my thoughts even when I'm no where near you? Why is it, when I feel you near me, this strange fluttery feeling spreads through my stomach? What is it that causes me to feel this way? What has changed about you? Hm?" She assaulted him with a barrage of questions, each making her more agitated then the last. She wanted desperately to know what the name of these new emotions were, and she wanted them to go away. She had never experienced anything like this and on some level, it scared her. This uncertainty. If he knew, then maybe he knew a way to get rid of it.

The moment he felt her claws release him, he did the same. Awaiting her response as he suddenly saw her react. He just wasnt expecting her to react the way that she did. All of her questions shocked him. She told him everything that she was feeling and he did not in the least bit expect her to respond so willingly.

He leaned up, releasing her arms. His eyes never leaving her. He shook his head, not knowing how to respond. His mouth opened and closed several times before he could truly respond, "Y-your dealing with the same problem as me?" He shook his head, "I mean... if I knew how to get rid of it I would have done so already."

He looked down at her, his eyes pleading with hers, "I cant take much more of it Kagura. Your my every thought. We're enemies... I'm not suppost to have feelings for the one thing that I hate. Kami-sama knows that if I knew the solution it would have been done." He dropped his blue gaze from her red, closing them tightly. His arms hung limp at his sides, remaining in place on top of her.

Feeling the pressure be relieved from her arms, she lowered them, letting them rest at her sides. Disappointment flooded through her when he spoke of not knowing how to rid themselves of these feelings. However, hearing him say that he was thinking of her as much as she thought about him made her tint a light shade of pink. With a soft sigh, she lifted her gaze to him, but the anger she was feeling earlier was now gone. Her features had softened and with a quiet grunt, she propped herself up onto her elbows. Now what…? The silent question was nagging at her and she looked away again, unable to meet his pleading gaze.

"…I don't know what to do anymore, Kouga. This whole ordeal is driving me out of my mind. I can't even focus on fighting anymore because of you."

When she spoke, her voice was soft, quiet. She didn't even have the energy to yell anymore. Turning her head, scarlet hues gazed upwards through dark lashes, unsure of what she should do. It was obvious that they wouldn't battle one another. Not with all these confusing feelings rushing through them. Her head tilted backwards and she gazed at the sky, the brilliant blue sky tinting pink as the sun began its daily descent into night. For once, she didn't bark at him to get off her, finding his weight comfortable as he sat upon her.

He turned his gaze back to her, a look of confusion on his face. Without realizing what was happening, a clawed land made its way to the wind users delicate face. A battle calloused hand ran across a pale cheek, his thumb moving along her ruby lips. He watched his hand, move from her face to her black hair. His eyes were filled with mixed emotions. Not knowing which on to react on he remained seated on the young woman. His eyes scanned over her face, taking in all the beauty that was the wind user. How had he not seen what a beautiful creature she was? Kagome was no comparison to her and that scared him. For so long he was attached to Kagome, then suddenly she came along and took her place. Lost in her beauty, he began to lean towards the woman under him.

Scarlet eyes widened in surprise as she felt a hand on her face. Lowering her head, she gazed at him, shocked that he was touching her. She was in even more shock to find that she liked the way he touched her and without meaning to, she leaned into his hand, her head turning to brush her lips against his palm. Noticing him leaning forward, she reacted on instinct and moved closer, trembling slightly as their noses brushed against one another. Raising a hand, she touched his own, pale skin contrasting against his dark flesh. She had never been in such a situation before and she hesitated, unsure of her movements. Glancing upwards at him, she silently questioned what she was to do. Asking for him to guide her. Their breath mingled as they exhaled and her cheeks flushed, trembling again beneath him.

He leaned into her hand, closing his eyes, loving the way her soft skin felt against his. He opened his eyes once more, moving his hand to the back of her neck as his face inched closer.

His instincts were screaming at him,telling him to stop. If he got any closer to this woman then he failed his comrades. He was making a mistake. It was her magic that had him under a trance. He pushed his thoughts aside as he focused his gaze on her beautiful, plump, red lips.

He felt her shiver beneath him, causing his predatorial side to unleash. He saw her as his prey, submitting to his wishes. As his tail began to sway back and forth, a flashy grin made it to his face. He leaned down the rest of the way, his lips on hers, kissing her gently.

A soft gasp escaped her lips as his mouth covered hers and all of the emotions she had been fretting about earlier melted away into one blissful feeling. Scarlet hues lidded and she slowly began to return the affection, lips brushing over his as they kissed. Pulling her hand away from his, she wound her arms around his neck, tugging him closer to her. Nothing mattered anymore. Not their rivalry, her mission to slay him, or even Naraku for that matter. All that she cared about was that he keep kissing her the way he was.

Slowly she became aware that the sun had finally set and with a start, she tugged away from him, looking slightly panicked as she turned her head this way and that. How could she have been so stupid? The longer she was away from the castle, the better chance that Naraku would find out she was gone. She had to get back. If he sent his insects out to find her, there was a chance that Kouga would be discovered… and she couldn't have that.

"I… I have to go."

He couldn't tell anyone how or why it happened but he knew that he loved the feel of her. He loved the way her skin felt, how she smelt, and the feelings she was giving him. He hungered for her, wanting to deepen the kiss and as her arms wrapped around him, pulling him closer to her, that hunger grew.

A grunt was heard from his throat as she pulled him closer against herself. The feeling of her slender body against his was driving him crazy. This feeling scared him, but he wanted more of it.

He was suddenly broken from his thoughts as she pulled away, breaking the kiss. He got off of her as she seemed frantic, scared of something. Was she upset about what happened? He was surely confused about the whole thing but it had seemed right to him. His face scrunched in confusion as he watched her.

Scrambling to her feet, she quickly brushed the dirt from her kimono, glancing over at him. It was clear to see he was confused by her sudden change in demeanor and, feeling rather bold, she took a step towards him, pressing her body to his. Placing a chaste kiss to his lips, she gazed upwards at him, feeling like she should say something. This whole thing was dizzying and she couldn't think of something to say to make it any more sensible. Instead, she raised a hand to lightly cup his cheek, a slow smile coming to her delicate features.

A thought occurred to her and the smile slowly faded. Tilting her head back, she gazed at him, unsure if she should voice what she was thinking. Biting down upon her plump red tier, she hesitated, then decided to speak.

"…Are we to be enemies… next time we meet, Kouga?"

He never left her gaze, he couldnt even if he wanted to. He watched her hips sway enchantingly, loving the way she moved. He moved his back to her face as she got closer. He was still confused by the situation at hand, unsure about where they truly lied. Were they still enemies? And what was he gonna do about his dead men? Her question surprised him and it was clearly shown on his face. He wanted to tell her no, that things were gonna be different. But he knew that they were gonna stay the same. With a huff, he responded "Things wont change between us Kagura. I dont think they ever will."

Instead of being disappointed by his answer, the same slow smile came to her lips and she raised a hand to lightly brush down the side of his face. Satisfied with his answer, she pulled away, reaching up to take the feather from her hair. Tossing it up into the air, she kept her gaze on it while it enlarged, setting herself onto the enchanted plume. Raising herself up into the air, she gave him one last glance over her shoulder, crimson pools sparkling playfully.

"I wouldn't want it any other way, wolf boy ."

On that note, she flew off, watching him as long as she could before he disappeared from view. With a soft sigh, she turned to face forward, grasping the soft weaving of the feather. So maybe that wasn't entirely true. But what was she expecting? Him to say that everything in their past was now forgiven and water under the bridge? A harsh laugh escaped her lips at that thought. No… Kouga would never forgive her for murdering his clan, and she didn't blame him. No… it was best to forget everything that just happened between them… since it wouldn't amount to anything anyway. Nodding in agreement to her silent monologue, she touched down at the castle and crept back into her room, hoping that Naraku hadn't found out she was gone.

He stood in place, watching her leave him once again. He bit his lip, preventing himself from calling out to her. Why did he have to say that? He said the one thing he didn't want to. He didnt want to be her enemy again yet as fate had it, there was no other choice. He thought about the moment they had just shared, but his memory wasnt gonna let him keep the sweet memories as his mind was suddenly filled with her wicked laughter as she slaughtered his men. And then with their frail, limp bodies, she made them attack him. No matter how hard he tried, that moment continued to haunt his dreams. Mission Accomplished. He hated the wind user once more but how long would it last. He didnt know that answer and he could care less. With that thought, he turned on his heel, back to his mountain, back to his tribe, and back to his life.

* * *

So what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Dont know yet? Well just let me know everything that you are feeling by replying. Reply's help with my writing so please feel free to tell me anything.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello Everyone! I know, I know..... I have been gone for awhile and I am truly sorry. Life has been so hectic that I just havent had anytime to really do anything except work and school, but I promise I am trying my best to balance it all. But here is your next chapter of Bound by Blood. I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters from the series.

* * *

Kagura spent the next few days in the castle, moping about her room. As much as she wanted to live by her words, she couldn't stop thinking about him. The wolf prince. Kouga. Every time she closed her eyes, all she could see was his face. Her body craved for his touch, his kisses, to the point where she thought she'd go mad if she didn't see him again. But, instead of rushing out to see him, she barred herself in her room, refusing to move. When Naraku called her, she for once was grateful to have him give her an assignment. Her task was to spy on InuYasha and report to him how strong his sword had become. It seemed mildly pointless, but she agreed to go nonetheless.

As she sailed along the breeze, she found herself once again thinking about Kouga. This irritated her and she attempted to turn her thoughts at the task at hand. Dropping down into the trees, she did her best to stay upwind of the mutt's little group, not wanting him to catch her scent. She crept along and crouched down behind the brush, peering at him while he practiced with his sword. She exhaled softly and shifted, already bored.

He was getting fed up with all of this. Kouga rubbed at his head, feeling a migraine coming on. For the tenth time that day Hakkaku and Ginta insisted on complaining about the lack of food in the territory. That was the least of his worries. The nearby kitsune tribe was getting brave, and anyday they would come for their old territory. Kouga couldn't afford a battle. He had lost to many men to the wind user.

He sighed as she began to flood his mind, remembering their last encounter. His mind was quickly taken away from her, with his relief, as he heard Ginta once more. "I think we should start broadening our horizons when it comes to food. I mean we dont have to just eat meat. Maybe we could start eating berries or even humans food." Hakkaku nodded his head in agreement as Kouga rubbed his head. His anger was starting to get to him.

With a growl, he punched his two friends in the head. "We are not changing the way we eat. If we must, we will expand our hunting routes." With a huff and a small wave of his hand, Ginta and Hakkaku jumped up, running out of the cave, leaving the prince to himself.

He layed back in the straw, his mind drifting off to the young miko. He hadnt seen Kagome in forever and he worried about her care left in the hands of that worthless mutt. He thought about her gorgeous curvy body. The way her hips swayed as she approached him. He then thought of her beautiful face. Her plump, red lips, her pale soft cheeks, her fiery red eyes. His nose scrunched in confussion as he ran over his thoughts, realizing he wasnt day dreaming about Kagome. His thoughts had once again wondered back to that damn woman. The woman that murdered his pack, that put him in the predicament that he was in today. He let out a groan as he leaned his head back against the straw, rubbing his head once more.

After a while, Kagura gave a frustrated sigh. This was pointless. She was cold, hungry and irritable because of it. What she wanted most was Kouga. To be wrapped in his arms again. Giving her head a slight shake, she returned her attention to the little group she was spying on when she noticed they were moving on. When they disappeared, she stood, stretching her stiff muscles. Grumbling to herself about her miserable plight in life, she made her way out of the woods when her delicate ears picked up the sound of scuffling nearby. She followed the noise to a clearing and lofted a brow in surprise for in the clearing were two of Kouga's men. She never caught their names… but it looked like they were arguing about something. Did that mean that Kouga was here somewhere? Her non-existent heart leapt into her throat at the thought. Quietly tip-toeing away, she began searching, hoping to come across the wolf prince.

It was apparent after a short while of searching that he wasn't around. With a sigh of defeat, she decided just to fly around on her feather, her depression coming back to her. Just as she was about to pull her feather out, an idea struck her. If she attacked his friends, he'd end up coming to save them, right? It seemed like a reckless plan, but one that would get his attention. Weaving her way through the wooded area, she came across the two, still arguing. Clearing her throat, she stepped into the field and chuckled, loud enough so they could hear.

"Well well… look what we have here. I was searching for the mutt and I found myself two wolves to play with. How… fortunate ."

She delighted in the look of shock upon their faces when they realized who she was. It wasn't hard, considering she was notorious among their clan. Opening up her fan, she poised herself and smirked.

"I'll give you two a five second head start. But, you better run fast ."

Watching in amusement as the two took off, she just laughed, wondering how long it would take Kouga to arrive. No doubt he was going to be furious, but she wasn't really planning on attacking them. Snapping her fan shut, she put it away, waiting for her prince to arrive.

Kouga was quickly bolted out of his thoughts as the same two men that he ran out earlier came busting into his private cave. They were panting, along with speaking at the same time, making there long story giberish. Kouga let out an irritating sigh as he fell back against the straw. Through all of the coherent babble that was coming from his two friends, he did manage to pick up one coherent word. Kagura. He quickly jumped up, grabbing Ginta, shaking him roughly. "Which way is she?" His voice was full of excitement at hearing her name. He couldn't wait to see her, but to his men they took his excitment as though he was eager to kill the wind user. If they only knew. With a point of Ginta's finger, Kouga abruptly took off in that direction. Quickly picking up her scent, he made it to her in record timing, sliding to a stop a few feet from her.

Scarlet hues lit up at the sight of the familiar whirlwind. As he stopped in front of her, she could barely contain her joy. Moving to take a step, she hesitated and then stood still. Was he happy to see her? Or did he just come because he thought she was going to kill his friends? Instead of leaping upon him like she wanted to, she kept her demeanor calm, crossing her arms over her chest. Turning her head to the side, she continued to gaze at him out of the corner of her eye, a smile threatening to ruin her façade. Clearing her throat, she spoke before he could attack her.

"Before you say anything... I wasn't really going to attack your friends. I only did it because... Well, because… I wanted to see you."

His brows furrowed in confusion as she spoke. He couldnt understand what she was talking about. He shrugged his shoulders to himself. Oh well. Without any hesitation and blocking out her words that she was saying, he suddenly began to approach her. His face was unreadable as he moved closer. With no sign at all, he quickly grabbed her kimono, yanking her forward, into him. With a cocky smirk, he gently lifted her chin with his fingers. He closed the distance, dipping his head down, capturing the wind users lips with his, in a passionate kiss.

Seeing that he was approaching her made her turn and she took a small step back, unsure of what his intentions were. Emitting a small gasp of surprise when he grabbed her kimono, she stumbled into his arms and tilted her head back to blink upwards at him. When his lips descended on hers she gave herself to him completely, her arms moving to wrap around his neck. Ruby hues closed as she lost herself within the kiss, returning it with just as much emotion, pressing her slender frame into his taller one. Fingers brushed through his dark hair as she lightly scraped her teeth against his lips. This was just what she needed, what she wanted and had been craving for. Nothing else was important when he held her like this, and she wished they could stay that way forever.

His hands quickly moved around her back, pulling her small frame closer to his. For some reason he couldn't get enough of her. She drove him crazy and with the way that she kissed him wasnt helping matters. He grunted as he pulled her tighter against him, wanting to feel every inch of her. He had been craving for this since his last encounter with the wind user and he was going to make sure that he got his feel this time. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, seeking entry. Gods how he wanted to taste her. She looked great, she smelt great, he could only imagine how great she would taste. He grunted once more as he pushed against her with his body, pushing her back until she was against a tree.

Fingers continued to play with the raven strands, a soft purr rumbling in the back of her throat as he pressed against her, lips parting to allow his tongue access into her mouth. This was the first time she had experienced anything like this, so she was shy in the affection she gave to him. It was funny, her being shy. She found it amusing at least. As the kiss became longer and more in depth, she grew bolder and raised her tongue, sliding it along his with a soft purr. He tasted… good. Something musky and…animalistic. And so very male. With a soft groan of want, she trailed her fingers down the back of his armor, gripping his hips to pull him against her, pinning herself against the tree. Dancing her way back up to his chest, she tugged at the straps to his armor, fingers fumbling with the fastenings, releasing a soft mewl of impatience.

She obliged to him, letting his tongue enter her mouth. He ran it over hers as he deepened the kiss, there moment becoming more passionate with every passing minute. He grunted as he felt hers being to play with his. He smiled against her mouth at her response. There was something about this woman that made his demonic side come out. He wanted her. For all of his years he couldn't think of one thing that he had wanted so badly. His mind screamed at him to stop. It was wrong what he was doing and he knew it. He just couldnt control himself when he was around her. She drove him crazy.

Kouga moved his hand from her neck to run it through her silky black hair. As he did so, he released her hair from the elegant bun that she always wrapped it in. It cascaded down her back as he ran his claws through it softly. His other hand moved to make small circles on her lower back.

His throat let out a groan as her hands gripped his hips, pulling them against her own. She was killing him. He let out another small grunt as her soft delicate fingers traced there way up his chest, to the latches on his armor. He felt her toy with them and that caught him by surprise.

He suddenly pulled away from her as if she had bit him. His eyes wide, panting heavily. He looked over her elegant features, noting how loose her kimono had become in there passionate moment. It hung off of her shoulders, showing beautiful pale skin. His eyes ran over it, wishing that it were his fingers instead. He bit his lip at his own thoughts, jerking his eyes up to her mesmerizing face. Yep... this was going to be hard.

Oh… this moment was so perfect. His lips, his touch… she was awash in all these new sensations he was giving to her and she moaned with delight. Scraping her teeth across his lower lip, she released her own animalistic growl, though it was no where near as low as his was. Somewhere in the back of her mind, a small nagging voice was telling her that this was wrong, they were enemies and enemies shouldn't be expressing themselves in this way, but she ignored it. She couldn't stop herself, she wouldn't stop herself. She wanted him, utterly and completely.

Feeling her hair loosen from its bun, she tilted her head to the side slightly, purring as his claws ran through the silky raven tendrils. Shifting against him, she felt her obi loosen, the fabric of her kimono now hanging off her shoulders, peeling away to reveal her pale skin, untouched and pure. Scarlet hues lowered as she once again became shy in demeanor, gazing upwards at him through her dark lashes.

Emitting a soft noise of want as he jerked back, she blinked, thinking she had done something wrong. Was she not kissing him the right way? Or did he suddenly regret everything they had been doing? Feeling somewhat embarrassed that she had thrown herself into such abandoned passion, she lowered her hands and tugged at her kimono, pulling it upwards to cover her body.

"I'm sorry… I… I didn't…" She trailed off, feeling tears prick the corners of her eyes. …She was crying? Another new emotion to her, she quickly turned away from him, facing the tree as she began to retie her obi, not wanting him to see her in this state.

He never saw her tears but that didnt mean he couldnt smell them. The salty, wet scent tickled his nose causing his expression to soften on the young woman. He slowly approached her, wrapping his arms tightly around her small frame, pulling her back againgst his broad chest. He leaned his face into her neck, kissing it gently. He took in a deep breath, loving the smell of her. She smelt of the wind, of the earth, of flowers after a rain and he couldnt get enough of it. He kissed her neck again, running his fangs along her delicate skin. Hearing the small gasp that emitted from her caused a low growl to erupt from him. He continued to place gentle kisses along her neck as he tightened his hold on her body.

A small gasp escaped her lips as he held her, the fumbling with her obi halting in its progress as his fangs trailed against her neck. Goosebumps erupted along her delicate flesh and she shivered, squirming against the wolf demon with a soft moan. Tilting her head to the side, she exposed more of her slender neck to him and she dropped her hands to his arm, rounded nails lightly tracing against his tanned flesh. Feeling his strong arms made her go slightly weak in the knees, and she couldn't help but be in awe by his brute strength. His muscles rippled beneath her hands and she found herself fantasizing about being pinned beneath those strong arms, and the thought made her pale skinned cheeks heat up in a blush.

He trailed his lips along her neck, nibbling on it lightly with his fangs. Her moans were driving him insane. He wanted to take her here and now. His demonic side urged him to grab her and ride her all night long but he knew not to give in to it. He growled against her, his hands tightening into her kimono, his claws beginning to tear the thin fabric.

His thoughts began to invade his mind once more. Repeating over and over to him that she was the enemy. She put him in his predicament today. She was the cause of his pack losing there territory. She was the reason why half of his pack was dead. He shut his eyes tightly as his hands gripped at her kimono. His breathing becoming heavy as he tried to halt the disturbing thoughts. He wanted them to stop but they didnt. They continued to haunt him.

He ceased kissing her as his mouth moved to her ear. His voice was pained, whispering "We... We cant do this Kagura. I dont know how we could get it to work. My pack would never except you. And as long as Naraku lives..." His voice trailed away as it hurt him to much to finish.

Scarlet hues lifted as she felt his ministrations stop. Turning her head, she gazed at him unable to hide the saddened look upon her face. He was right, of course, but that didn't make his words hurt any less. With a small nod, she gently untangled herself from his embrace, moving away from him. Exhaling softly, she straightened her kimono once more, this time tightening the obi with a firm tug. Gathering her raven hair within her hands, she once more set it in a bun, keeping her back to him while she fixed her appearance. The warmth she felt from his body heat was slowly dissipating and the fabric of her kimono felt cold against her skin.

Once she felt satisfied with how she looked, she slowly turned to face him, the only clue to their earlier embrace was her lips, slightly swollen from his passionate kisses. Clearing her throat, she once more assumed an air of smugness, though it was obvious that it was merely a front, her attempt to hide what she really was feeling.

"You should return to your men…Ko--wolf. I'm sure their eager to hear of our battle."

His blue hues narrowed at the cold posture she held. He was a fool to think that this monster was anything but that. Had she been playing him this entire time? He was stupid. And for once in his life he was hurt, badly hurt. The look she gave him said it all. "May our pathes never cross again Sorceress. If they do, your life will end." With his final hateful words, he turned on his heel running back to his home, enraged and heartbroken.

As she watched him leave her, again, the nagging voice within her mind attempted to soothe her. It was good… It was good he was going, good that he didn't look back. For if he had… he would have seen her fall to her knees onto the ground, her slender arms wrapping around her waist. He would have seen her hunch over, and he would have heard her sobbing. It was a day to remember. The day she, Kagura of the Wind, the woman who refused to bow to any man, lay crying upon the ground. For once in her life, she wanted something more than her freedom, she wanted him. And now…because of her actions, she had neither. Gripping the ground firmly, she released another sob of despair, feeling as though she could just die; but knowing that without her heart, she'd be unable to. So instead, she lay there…broken.

* * *

A/N: So how was it? Loved It? Hated? Still dont know? Send me some reviews on what you think about it. I could use some serious insperation! R&R Please!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Since I didnt update in so long I decided to give you another chapter since ya'll have been so patient with me. Thank you to all of those that have replied, Thank you! Well here's another chapter. Hope you enjoy! ^-^

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!

* * *

All he could do was run. He continued running as fast and far as his legs would carry him. He finally collapsed to the ground, his lungs burning, pleading for air. His claws dug into the dirt underneath him as he let out a sob. His breathing was shakey as he tried to gain control of his emotions. He knew who she was. She was the same creature that destroyed his life. She ruined everything for him. She had broken his tribe, broken his home, and now she had broken his heart and spirit. That he didnt think would have been possible until now. He remained on the cold earth floor for hours as he tried to hate the wind user. But no matter how much he tried, no matter what she did, he couldnt hate her anymore.

The sun had already started to set before Kagura awoke, crying herself into exhaustion. She mentally reprimanded herself for leaving herself in such a vulnerable position. Moving to sit up, she exhaled softly, unsure of what she should do. Naraku wasn't expecting her back so soon, and in her current state she wasn't too keen on reporting to him. She could only imagine what she looked like at the moment. Her hair was falling out of its bun again, pale cheeks smudged with dirt and tearstains, her kimono was a mess… even when she was battling she never came out looking like this. While she had never been told she was beautiful, she surmised that she was attractive, and she took great pride in her personal appearance. Delicate ears picked up the sound of running water and she decided that the first order of business would be to get cleaned up. Getting to her feet, she turned her thoughts away from the wolf prince, though that was difficult, and attempted to focus on the task at hand. Surviving on her own for the night.

With his thoughts finally in order, the young wolf prince pushed himself up out of the dirt. He looked over his clothing, his nose scrunching at the sight. He looked horrible. Well his body did so he could only imagine what his face must have looked like.

He was covered in dirt, grass and leaves sticking to his fur pelt, along with his tail. He hissed as he snatched his tail, removing the annoying pieces of earth from it. He then looked towards the mountain, a small smile tugging at his lips. He will deal with the invading kitsune tribe. He will handle the scarce supply of food. And he will handle the sorceress. He didnt know how he was going to accomplish it but he was going to get over her, and he was going to revenge his comrades.

The sight of the river was a beautiful one indeed. Though she would have preferred a hot spring. Glancing around to make sure she was alone, she undid the obi and slipped off the layers of her kimono. A shiver ran through her as she stepped into the cold water, lowering herself into the calm current. With a soft sigh, she began washing her dirtied skin, ivory skin shining in the moonlight. Reaching upwards, she unpinned her bun and ran water through it, scraping out all of the dead leaves and dirt that had gathered in her silken tendrils.

But it seemed no matter how much she scrubbed, she couldn't get the wolf's scent off of her. Her mind reflected to hours earlier when she had been gathered in his embrace. Scarlet hues closed as she thought about him, the way he felt when he gathered her to his chest. How warm he was and how when he looked at her, he had smiled. A true and genuine smile. Covering her mouth, she emitted a strangled sob, forcing herself to hold back her tears. She couldn't think about him anymore. She had to stop. She wouldn't be able to survive if her thoughts dwelled on him. Just…forget. Forget him and everything he meant. They were enemies and they will continue to be enemies. The next time she met him, she would kill him. Simple as that.

Several days had passed since his last encounter with the wind user but she was far from his mind at the moment. Right now he had to deal with a clan of Kitsune that had come to reclaim there land. Kouga stood alone with the hundreds of Kitsune. He stood defiantely, his arms crossed, a cocky smirk adourning his face. He listened intently as the Kitsune leader spoke, laughing harshly at his words. "You may only have the far east lands. If you go past those barriers every woman and child in your clan will be killed. I have spoken, and I meant every word." He hated that he had to give up what his father had worked so hard for, but he was struggling to keep what he had. He had to avoid fighting. He had lost to many of his people and he couldn't afford to lose anymore. The Kitsune leader frowned at the Ookamii leaders words, not liking the situation but agreed nonetheless.

With his smirk still in place, Kouga turned back to his mountain. Once his back was turned, he dropped the cocky fascade. He was worried now. What if they weren't they only demons who heard of his packs troubles. If that was the case then he could lose his entire home. He made it back to his home in record timing, waving and greeting the young women of his tribe. He would admit that there were many that were beautiful but they didnt catch his eye. They all wanted to bed with him, hell... he's had many that have tried but it just wasn't what he wanted. And at this moment he had no idea what he wanted.

Back in Naraku's castle once more, Kagura gazed forlornly out the window of her room. It seemed no matter what time of day it was it always seemed to be dark in the castle. On her night table sat a lit candle, but its cheery glow did nothing to lift the gloom within her room, or within her. Propping her chin in the palm of her hand, she gave a small sigh, scarlet hues gazing around the room. Her moping attitude hadn't gone unnoticed and Naraku had commented on it the second day she stayed barred in her room. She just replied that she hadn't been feeling well and quickly excused herself from his presence. The last thing she wanted to do was have him discover her little kissing session with the wolf prince. Just thinking about him again, she felt her chest ache. Placing a hand to her bosom, she lowered her head, desperately trying to keep the tears that threatened to overflow at bay. A knock at her door startled her out of her thoughts. Standing, she walked over to the door and slid it back, expecting Kanna, but shocked to see Naraku standing there.

"Kagura… I've decided that you need time outside these castle walls. A bird like you should have the option to stretch her wings from time to time." He spoke with a cold, sneering voice. Unable to keep the frown off her face, she spoke with the same sneering attitude, her blood boiling from the sight of him.

"What do you want, Naraku-sama?" She questioned, knowing that he was sending her on another errand. His secretive ways were tiring to her and for once she wished he'd do something himself.

"I want you to finish off the rest of that wolf tribe. Kanna has showed me that their leader is slowly losing control of his territory. Their numbers are few and other demons wish to take over his land. Destroy them, since you failed miserably the first time… and bring me back the jewel shards."

With a loud groan, the wolf prince fell on his bed of straw, his eyes shut tightly. He let out a stiffled yawn as he stretched his soon to be sore muscles. Every part of him ached: his body, his heart, and his mind. Oh how the last two hurt. He let out a fustrated sigh as he rubbed his head. Life was getting to complicated for his liking. He lost his train of thought as he heard a soft noise at the entrance of his cave. Sitting up slowly he saw one of the female members of his tribe. One of the 'single' female members. She gave him a flattering smile that most men would kill over, all except Kouga. He smiled at the attractive woman as she walked towards him seductively. How was he going to get himself out of this one?

_Finish off the rest of that wolf tribe… Destroy them… and bring me back the jewel shards…_

Kagura gripped the soft woven fibers of the feather, lowering her head. He must have known. She couldn't keep anything hidden from that bastard. The last thing she wanted was to see Kouga… and yet here she was, sailing towards his mountain. She felt heavy, and for once, the wind did nothing to lift her spirits. As the outline of his mountain came into view, she lowered her feather to the ground, dropping down onto her feet daintily. She didn't want this, but she couldn't think of a way to get out of it. Tucking her feather within her hair, she began to walk, and it wasn't long before she came across members of his tribe. Their eyes widened at the sight of her and grew even wider when she brandished her fan at them. Pushing all other thoughts and feelings out of her mind, she spoke with her usual bravado, stirring up the winds around her.

"Go and fetch your leader! Bring him to me, for I wish to have his head."

The wolves stumbled over themselves as they fled from her, running quickly upwards to the lair of their tribe. Instead of waiting, she followed, scarlet hues narrowing at all of the tribesmen as she stood in their midst.

Kouga felt sorry for the poor girl. She tried so hard to get him to bed her and he wanted nothing to do with her. She had stormed out of his cave, pissed and fumming. He shook his head, laughing silently to himself. He couldnt blame her for trying.

His nose twitched as he caught a hint of a familiar scent. Quickly realizing who it was his body went rigid. His cerulean eyes narrowed as he cursed to himself. He told that woman to stay away from him. And she ignored his wishes. She must have come to finish him and his pack off for good. Letting out a sigh, he slowly stood, dusting the evidence of his scuffle with the other girl off of his clothing. With another sigh, he persuaded himself to face her. He stepped out of his cave. His pack was running like a flock of sheep. He rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he searched for the wind user. He finally came face to face with her, taking in a deep breath to calm his nerves.

As he approached her, she felt the same fluttering feeling within her stomach. For a moment, she faltered and her fan lowered. Could she go through with this? Doubt consumed her and she stood there gazing at him, unable to speak. All the emotions she thought she had suppressed came surging back at the sight of him. She wanted to drop her fan and run to him, to have him gather her body to his and wrap his strong arms about her in a loving embrace. Turning her gaze away from him, she took a deep breath, knowing that she had to do this. She had to get rid of hi--An idea struck her. Looking back at him, she took a step forward, dropping her voice to a low whisper.

"Kouga… I need to ask something of you."

His eyes narrowed at the sight of her. There last meeting came flooding back to him. Their passion, their kiss, and the feel of her body in his arms, against him. He also remembered her last words to him. The thought continueing to hurt him. He let out a shakey breath as he kept her gaze. His brows furrowed, ears twitching as he caught her words. He kept his voice firm which he was very pleased with, "What do you want wind user?"

He was angry. And he had every right to be angry. But she couldn't dwell on that. Lowering her fan, she gazed around at the remaining members of his tribe. They were eyeing her warily and she could feel their hatred. It seemed that everyone hated her… and why shouldn't they? Gods know how many lives she's ruined by serving under Naraku. But now… now she would make everything right. She would atone for her sins and finally be free. Turning to face him once more, she spoke in the same low voice, revealing to him her plan.

"…Kill me."

His anger suddenly faltered. It dissappeared from his face leaveing shock and confusion. He looked around his pack, all of them were watching. They knew why she had come. To kill the rest of them. And they were intent on having there leader kill her. But he couldn't. He wouldn't. What would his tribe think of him? He had to think of something to please them. His gaze moved back to the woman in front of him. With a low snarl, he cleared the distance grabbing her by her throat. He slammed her against the stone wall, flinching as he did so. He turned to his pack, his voice filled with anger, "Leave Me! I assure you that this monster will bother us no more!" The clan cheered, and ran off for their safety. He turned back to the wind user, his anger suddenly dissappearing, a look of hurt on his face.

Kagura tried not to wince as he slammed her into the stone wall, her eyes closing briefly as pain rocketed through her head and back. But instead of fighting back, she hung in his grasp, limp like a broken doll. She awaited his final blow, but was surprised to see him dismiss the rest of his clan, and when he looked at her again… No. No, please don't look like that, Kouga. His grip on her neck prevented her from turning her head away, so she lowered her gaze, unable to look at him. Again, she had hurt him. It was obvious from the look on his face. Keeping her eyes lowered, she began to speak, louder now that his tribesmen disappeared.

"Kouga, please. Kill me. I can't… I can't go on like this. Kill me and be done with it. Naraku will be furious to know that I can't kill you, and I'd rather die by your hands then his. So please, please…" She trailed off, tilting her head to look at him. Raising a hand, she placed it upon his, squeezing gently. Scarlet eyes gazed at him pleadingly. "Please, Kouga."

His eyes narrowed once more on her delicate frame. She was asking him to kill her. His voice was low, shaking, "Shut up Kagura... Just shut up. You know I cant do that. I would rather fail my dead pack, and dissappoint this one than see you die. I dont want you to die Kagura, I want you to be with me." His head dropped, biting back a sob. He didnt want her to see him this vulnerable. He didnt like it when he was in this state and she was the only one who caused it. He released her neck, his fists clenching at his sides. Claws digging into his palms, blood dripping from the them, splattering on the cold stone ground. He left his gaze on the ground, afraid he would lose control of his emotions if he looked at her.

Eyes widened at the sight of him. He looked so vulnerable… so broken. Unable to hold back, she raised her arms, wrapping them around his firm body and pulling him against her. The heavy feeling within her had lifted from his words and she felt a newfound sense of hope build within her. He didn't hate her. He didn't want her to die. He…wanted to be with her. Fingers brushed over his back, through his hair, she wanted to touch him everywhere. Leaning upwards, she nudged her head to his, tilting his head so she could place a kiss to his lips. She kissed him repeatedly and all over; lips brushing his cheeks, his forehead, his closed eyes. All the while she was murmuring her apologies, begging him to forgive her for all the horrid things she had done to him, all the times she had hurt him. She wanted to be with him. She wanted to make him happy. And come Hell or high water, she'd always be by his side.

He closed his eyes tightly, fearing her answer. His mind was racing with ways to save her but unfortunately nothing would save her from Naraku. As long as they kept there meetings a secret from his pack and Naraku it should all be okay. Well, thats what he hoped. The weight of worry seemed to be lifted from him as he felt her arms pull him against her. All of his worries washed away as her lips planted small kisses all over his face. He brought his hands up around her small frame, pulling her body tightly against his own. Nuzzling his face into her neck, he let out a soft sigh, his warm breath tickling her tender skin.

A slow smile came to her lips and she crooned her approval, swaying against him as he held her within his arms. Brushing her lips along his neck, she placed soft open-mouth kisses along his jaw line, gently nipping at his lower lip. Gently nuzzling her nose to his, she blinked and tilted her head to the side, gazing to where the tribe members had been moments before. Turning her gaze back to him, she whispered softly, "What are we going to do about your tribesmen? They're expecting bloodshed." As she spoke, her hands continued running over his body, fingers tracing every inch of available skin. Before he could reply, she pressed her lips to his again, teeth scraping along the lower tier.

Her question made his breath hitch in his throat, unsure of what to say. His thoughts were stopped, calming his nerves as he felt her lips connect with his. Gods how he loved the taste of her. He pressed his body against hers, pushing her against the stone behind her. He craved her. He had wanted to feel her against him since the last time they had met. And he was going to make sure that he was going to get what he wanted. He soon broke the kiss, swooping her up into his tan arms. With out a sound, he turned, running off of the mountain with the wind user in his arms.

A gasp escaped her lips as he pushed her against the wall, eliciting a pleased moan from the wind user's throat. Blinking in confusion as the kiss was broken, a slight squeal of surprise was heard as she suddenly found herself scooped up within his arms. As they rushed away from the mountain, she decided to take advantage of her position, coiling her arms about his neck as she leaned upwards, brushing her lips across his skin. Glancing at him out of the corner of her eye, delicate features twisted into a smirk as she kissed along his shoulder and neck, teeth nipping at the lobe of a pointed ear. Emitting a low purr, she nibbled along the edge of his ear, fingers linking at the nape of his neck, her body turning slightly so her upper body pressed into his chest.

He had to get away from the mountain. Any moment one of the tribe members could have come out and caught them. That would not have been good for either of them. He didnt know where he was going to go but he just knew that they needed to be alone with her. His breath caught in his throat as Kagura's lips connected with his skin. She was playing with him, teasing him. She wanted him to break at that moment. He could see it in her face. He was still to close to the mountain for his comfort. He suddenly felt her mouth on his ear, moaning. His eyes widened and he stumbled, almost dropping her. She was going to have to stop that if she wanted them to make it to there destination any time soon. He shook his head to try to clear his thoughts but like always it didnt work. What felt like hours for him was only a few minutes as they finally made it to the perfect spot. He stood in a small clearing in the forest. With the lack of foliage covering the forest canopy, the sun beat down upon them causing hundreds of irises to grow on the forest floor. The sound of a stream tickled there ears as the wind blew around them, welcoming them.

Deciding she had teased him enough, she gripped onto him tightly as he stumbled, a laugh escaping her lips. The sensation of having such power over him filled her and it made her happy. As he came to a stop, her gaze turned from him and she gasped at the sight of the clearing. It was beautiful. The way the sun shone down upon the patch of irises made her think that this was some sort of utopia. A place where they could be together, from disapproving eyes. Shifting in his arms, she moved to stand, walking out into the sunlight; its warm rays glinted along her raven hair and made it shine. Turning to face him, another slow smile spread across her face. Raising her hands, she undid the tie of her obi, dropping it to the forest floor. The layers of silk parted and hung loosely from her shoulders, a strip of pale flesh peeked out from between the folds. Raising a hand higher, she unpinned her hair, letting the dark tresses cascade down her shoulders and back. Extending a hand, she reached out for him, gesturing that she wanted him near her. She had waited so long for him, and it seemed as though her patience would pay off. Here, in this small clearing, she knew he was going to take her, and make her his… and she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

So what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Still dont know? Let me know! R&R Please!!


	7. Chapter 7

Wowwie, wow, wow, WOW! It has been FOREVER since my last update. I hope people are still reading this ^_^ Since it has been such a looooonng time I decided to give y'all a longer chapter. Hope you like it. Please R&R ^_^ Thanks!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha or any of the characters that are involved with this wonderful Anime.

* * *

Kouga was freaking out. He took her here but was he truly going to take her the way that his body demanded. His mind told him no, his instincts told him no, but the urges from his body were much stronger.

He couldn't tear his eyes away from her as she loosened her Kimono, untying her obi. And the way her dark tresses looked in the sun light was amazing. Everything about her was beautiful but he couldn't have her. At least not right now. Their lives were too dangerous.

With a smile, he approached her wrapping his arms around her body. He leaned down, kissing her quickly then moved his lips up her jaw line to her ear. He nibbled on her ear lightly as he spoke, "Kagura, I don't know if we should take it this far right now. I mean, what would we do if you got pregnant? Naraku would surely know then, and so would my pack. I don't want to risk getting caught just yet." He pulled her closer against him, loving how her body felt against his. He removed his lips from her ear as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

Leaning into his embrace, she closed her eyes, listening to his words. He was right, of course. If she became pregnant, it would just make their lives much more complicated. And the thought of Naraku doing something to her unborn child made her blood boil with rage. She trembled against him and exhaled softly, trying to calm herself down. Instead, she turned her mind to happier thoughts and daydreamed about her and Kouga actually having a family. The thought made her smile and she gently brushed the tip of her nose against his neck, nuzzling into him gently.

"You're right…" She murmured softly, pulling away to reach down and gather up the fabric of her obi. Retying the strip of silk around her waist, she moved to sit upon the forest floor, tucking her feet beneath her daintily. "But, we can at least spend time with one another…" She reached upwards, holding her hand out to him again. It didn't matter to her what they did, as long as they were together.

He smiled down at her as he gladly accepted her hand. Instead of sitting beside her, he laid back in the cool grass, taking in a deep, calming breath. He always loved coming here when he was a child, and getting to share this beauty with Kagura meant a lot to him. He looked up into the bright blue sky, a smile on his face. This place always seemed to calm his nerves. It washed away all of his worries. The chirping birds, the small breeze, and the faint sound of a stream. His eyes left the sky, moving it to Kagura's back. His hand moved up to rub her back, making small soothing circles. His face scrunched slightly in pity for the poor woman as he felt the scar on her back thru her clothing. It must be awful to bear the same burdens as that horrible half demon. She even wears the scars that he has. With a small grunt the wolf prince grabbed the wind user, pulling her body back against his. He nuzzled his face into her soft, silky hair, tightening his hold on her delicate frame.

The feel of his hand on her back made her sigh with content, a pleased purr rumbling through her as he rubbed her lower back muscles gently. When she felt him touch where her scar was, her body stiffened and for a moment, she almost pulled away. While it didn't hurt physically, mentally, it tormented her. No matter how beautiful she may be perceived to be, that scar was ugly and she felt in turn, made her ugly. As if serving under Naraku wasn't torture enough as it was, she was forced to bear the same mark as him, to actually show that she was a part of his disgusting body. It caused an involuntary shudder to run through her, but the thoughts were quickly pushed out of her mind as Kouga's arms wrapped around her, holding her close to him. Raising an arm, she wrapped it around his neck, tilting her head so that she could look upwards at him. Leaning towards him, she gently brushed her lips over his, teeth lightly nipping at his lower tier. It amazed her how happy he made her. Everything that worried or caused her stress seemed to matter little when she was with him, and she was thankful. For once, she was happy with her life, and she smiled, knowing that it was he who made it so.

He felt her stiffen under his touch, that was one of the reasons why he wrapped her in his arms. He wanted her to know that no matter what her past was like and not matter who her maker was, he still accepted her. He looked down at her, smiling. He felt her lips brush against his and he responded to her doing the same. He moaned softly as he felt her teeth nibble on his lower lip. Once again she started something that he knew for sure that he was going to have to stop. It was just really hard to do so.

He rolled over on top of her, deepening the kiss. His hands roaming all over her body. He had one resting on her thigh, trailing it up over her hips. Bringing it up to her face, his thumb brushed over a breast, causing a small gasp to escape from the wind user. He pushed his hips against hers, moaning against her mouth. This was going to be difficult.

A small gasp of surprise escaped her lips as she found herself lying upon the forest floor, the figure of the wolf prince atop her. Raising her arms, she wrapped them around his neck, scarlet hues lowering as her eyes closed. The deepened kiss made her moan softly and she mimicked his actions, growing bolder by the minute. The tip of her pink tongue slid along the outside of his mouth, trailing slowly from one corner of his lips to the other. His hands made her squirm beneath him, eliciting another moan from the wind user's throat. Unable to keep still, she arched off the ground to press into him, fingers moving from his neck to trail down his back, mewling with frustration at his armor. She wanted to feel him, and the metal was in her way. Legs entwined with his and she shivered when his hips pushed against hers, the feel of taut muscles pinning her to the floor was enough to send her into a frenzy and she pressed her lips to his in a passionate kiss, once more losing herself to the reckless abandonment.

He ran his tongue along the inside of her mouth, cherishing the taste of her. He bucked his hips into her again, loving the sound that she made. He was losing control. His mind was screaming at him now and if he didn't do something quick, he would lose all control of himself and take her. He didn't want that yet. They weren't ready. Her hands grasping at his body, her moans of want were keeping him in place. His groin was throbbing to slam into her now and go wild with her but he knew he shouldn't. The more he tried to resist the urges, the more they seemed to push him to do it. His arms began shaking, a low growl sounding from his throat. If she didn't do something quick, he would lose control and then they would both be in serious trouble.

Slowly, oh so slowly, she was struggling to pull herself out of her passion induced fog. His mouth, his touch, everything about him was driving her absolutely wild. She wanted him in the worse way, but in the back of her mind, her voice of reason was begging her to stop. To break away from their kissing before it led to something more. Something that neither one was ready for. Scarlet hues snapped open and with extreme will power, she pulled back and broke the kiss. Her kimono had once again come loose and beneath the folds of silk, the gentle swell of her breast was revealed, rising and falling with every shuddering breath she took. Pale skin was flushed, painted lips swollen from their rough kisses. Panting heavily with desire, she whispered to him, her voice low and velvet-like as she spoke, "Kouga… we can't. We have to stop…" Even as she spoke, her hands continued to move over him, hips continued to press against his; she couldn't stop herself.

As she broke the kiss his mind thanked kami-sama above. He wouldn't be able to do it alone. He continued to lay on top of her, panting. Fighting his body, he rolled off of her to lay beside her. She took his breath away. And at the moment he couldn't get it back. He had never panted so hard. He lay there, eyes closed, as he tried to catch his breath. Every time they kissed it was clear that it was beginning to get harder and harder to stop. His bronze skin glowed in the sun light, calming him, helping him relax. He released a sigh as he slowly began to drift into slumber.

Relief flooded through her as he rolled off of her. She knew that they were lucky this time, but she wasn't sure if this incident occurred in their future, she would be able to stop them again. Pushing herself up onto her elbows, she raised a hand to close her kimono. Glancing to the side, she watched him as he stretched out, knowing from his heavy breathing that he was just as worked up as she was. Moving to lay back down, she nestled against him, resting her head on his inner arm. Eyelids grew heavy and she yawned, draping an arm across his chest. Feeling very comfortable and very safe with him, she drifted into a light sleep.

Their eyes were fierce, red, wanting his blood. They howled as they threw themselves at him. His eyes widened, his mouth opening to scream but no sound was made. He didn't understand what was happening. They were dead. Their wounds said it all. So how is it that they rose and turned on him of all people. They were attacking him, their leader, their friend, their brother. He shook his head, closing his eyes tightly. A whimper escaped past his lips. That seemed to be the only sound that he could get out as their claws dug into his flesh, ripping it. The wind picked up carrying something on it. A laugh. His eyes shot up to see her. And she was laughing as she made his own men attack him.

Kouga's face was scrunched in pain as he slept. He was having that dream again. He whimpered, pleading for it to stop. His breathing became heavy, as his nightmare continued. He needed to get out of this. He didn't want to remember her this way. This wasn't her. This wasn't the same woman that he loved.

Feeling him stirring beside her, scarlet hues lifted and she tilted her head to look at him. The look on his face alarmed her and she sat up quickly, a hand reaching out to touch his face. She paused however, when she heard her name between the moans of anguish and whimpers of pain. Lowering her hand, she turned away, feeling an ache within her chest. So, it was her he was dreaming about. Normally, she would have been happy about something like that, but from the look upon his face, she knew he was having a nightmare. More than likely, it was the battle that set him against her. The battle that she lived every day regretting that she had ever done. The day that she had murdered almost all of his tribe. No, not murdered. Slaughtered ruthlessly and on top of that, sent their dead corpses against him. She could only imagine the pain he had suffered, and by her hands. Looking back at him again, she leaned over and pressed her lips to his in a gentle kiss, trying to coax him out of his nightmare. She murmured his name softly, brushing her fingers over his cheeks.

"Kouga… Kouga wake up…"

He didn't want to fight them, he wanted to help them but she was making him. She made them attack him, made him kill his own men. As they all fell to his feet he looked to his hands, covered in his their blood. He choked back a scream, a sob making its way out instead. He heard her laughter, heard his name leave her ruby lips. He looked up at her, amusement all over her face. He continued to hear his name, over and over again.

His eyes finally opened, focusing on her face. He let out a gasp, his eyes widening by her closeness. He wanted to bolt but remained in place. He took in a deep breath, closing his eyes. He reached up with a shaky hand, pulling her against him. He kissed her forehead as he made himself relax.

Moving into his embrace as he pulled her, she felt her non-existent heart break by the look of terror on his face. She shifted to lay on top of him, stretching her petite frame out against his muscular form. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes and she sniffed quietly, wishing she could wipe that memory out of his mind. Nothing she could do or say would ever make up for what she had done. She had killed his family and friends, and she enjoyed it. While the memory of it now churned her stomach, she knew that back then, she just laughed. She had loved the bloodshed. The look of horror and defeat upon his face. Rubbing her cheek against his armor, she lifted herself up to look at him, sadness tainting her delicate features.

"Kouga… I…"

What could she say to him? An apology was hardly enough… lowering her gaze, she exhaled a shaky breath and shook her head, nothing seemed good enough. She would never be able to atone for her sins.

The young wolf prince wrapped his bronzed arms tightly around the wind-users frame. He let out another shaky breath, turning his eyes to the sky. It was adorned with pinks, purples, oranges and yellows. A sign that the day had passed by quickly and they were going to have to say their goodbyes. He kissed the top of her hair, a small smile on his face. "Don't worry Kagura. You don't have to say a thing to me. I understand how you feel." He looked around once more, the sun was setting and his pack would probably come looking for him if he was gone much longer. With another sigh he turned back to the woman resting on top of him, "I'm afraid we're going to have to part once more."

Leaning into his embrace, she smiled, content in his arms. She too had noticed the color of the sky and she emitted a soft sigh, saddened at the thought of what it meant. Turning her gaze to him as he spoke, she gave a small nod, moving to slide off him. As she stood, she gazed off into the distance, tightening her obi around her waist. After a few moments of silence, she turned to look at him again, a sad smile on her face. "I really enjoyed our time together…" Her voice was soft as she reached out, helping him to his feet. Lowering her gaze, she hesitated before speaking again. "…Can we do this again, Kouga?" Scarlet hues gazed at him, full of hope and fear of rejection.

He reluctantly let her go, watching her slide off of his body. Following her, he stood, dusting the dead leaves and grass from his pelt and tail. He looked to her as she spoke, a warm smile forming on his face. Kouga stepped forward, wrapping her in his arms. "We can meet whenever you want. Just let me know and I'll be there." He planted a gentle kiss on her forehead as he stepped back from her. His smile faltered as he spoke the next words, "Well... I guess this is goodbye for now."

His words made her smile and as much as she didn't want to go, she knew she had to. If they were caught, then she'd never be able to see him again. Nodding as she spoke, she raised a hand to lightly touch his cheek. "Just for now, Kouga… I'll find a way to see you again." Taking a step back, her eyes widened and she reached out for his hands. "I just remembered… your clan is going to expect us to have battled. We need to make it look believable." Before she gave him a chance to respond, she dug her sharp nails into her hand, causing the crescent shaped marks to bleed. Taking his hand, she gently wiped her blood into his claws, satisfied after she had done so a few times. "There. You can just say I ran away. They would expect something like that…" Turning her gaze to him, she leaned upwards, placing a chaste kiss to his lips. "Until we meet again, my darling wolf…" She whispered, taking a feather from her hair. Tossing it to the ground, she didn't take her eyes off him as the plume grew, setting herself down onto the enchanted feather. As it lifted her into the air, she smiled and gave a small wave, a tinkling of two fingers, before she flew off, glancing over her shoulder to watch him until he disappeared from sight.

His brows drew together in confusion at her words. He opened his mouth to reject the idea but it was too late. She was so freaking hard headed. He looked to his hands, covered in the wind-users blood. For months he had wanted this and now that he saw it, he didn't like it. His nose crinkled as he looked back towards her. She climbed on to her feather and headed back to 'him'. The monster that controlled such a beautiful creature. From that day forward the young prince had a new objective. To free the woman that had stolen his heart. Even though she had disappeared, he still continued to watch the spot she had flown off to. With a defeated sigh, he turned back to his mountain, thinking of a believable story to tell his tribe.

As she headed back towards Naraku's castle, she steeled herself for the abuse she was going to go through when she told Naraku that she had once again failed him. But it didn't matter. She had Kouga and she was determined to find another way to see him again.

xXTIME SKIPXx

Kagura sat in her room, hunched over on her tatami bed. She couldn't move. Every time she tried she would wince in pain, her blood gushing forth to stain the mat beneath her. Naraku had not been sympathetic to her repeated failings and exacted his anger with a vengeance. Her kimono was in shreds, barely covering her slender body. A body, which was now covered in various marks and bruises. Her once beautiful face was swollen, her lip bleeding, an eye closed shut. With a grunt of pain, she forced herself to her feet, swaying slightly from the loss of blood. Stumbling, she fell against her wall, resting for a moment before she pushed herself to a standing position once more. She had to go. She needed to see…him.

Somehow, she managed to make her way to the front door, and soon she was in the air, flying away from Naraku's castle. She exhaled softly, resting against the enchanted feather. She was so weak…so…tired. Her eyes closed and she drifted into an unconscious state, her feather rocking back and forth. Without her being alert to guide it, the plume flew lower and lower, until it skittered into a grassy area, coming to a stop. She remained oblivious to it all, lost in a dreamless sleep.

* * *

So let me know what you thought... Love IT? Hate IT? Don't quite know just yet? Please leave a review. Complements and Criticism is welcome ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: I hope all of those who have been sticking with me this long have enjoyed the story so far. Thank you all for being so patient with me ^_^ This chapter is where the M rating of this story takes effect... Yes that is correct, there is a LEMON in this chapter. Things start getting steamy between Kouga and Kagura. Hope ya'll enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own this anime or the beautiful characters this story is based on. All i can claim is the plot to this fanfic.**

* * *

He was thoroughly shocked that his pack believed the story. Hell... he was the one telling it and he laughed at it. But I guess they weren't exactly the brightest group of demons. He sighed, sitting on the mountains edge, staring out into the vast landscape. His mind quickly drifting to the lovely wind goddess. He worried about her. What would Naraku do to her knowing that she had failed him again? His eyes shut tight, his fists clenching. Naraku would pay for everything that he had done. The wolf prince would definitely make sure of that.

Kagura didn't awake until sometime later, her body already beginning to heal itself. Dried blood clung to her skin and the remains of her shredded kimono. Gripping the earth with her fingers, she gritted her teeth and pushed herself to a sitting position. The pain that ran through her body was so intense that she couldn't help but cry out, trembling as she forced herself to get to her feet. Her only thought was to see Kouga. For once in her life… she felt weak. And as much as she hated to admit that to herself, she knew it was true. She was weak. And she needed him. Stumbling along through the forest, she leaned against a tree every couple of feet, resting her weary body. She had no idea where she was going and it seemed like she had been walking for hours before she had fallen into the clearing where her and Kouga had been just hours earlier. The sight of the irises made her smile and she crawled over to them, falling asleep once more in the patch of fading sunlight.

They had parted ways a few hours ago and he missed her. His heart was already aching to see her again. His arms burned to hold her, to feel her against his body. He fell back on the cold stone floor of the mountain, two slender clawed fingers rubbing his temples. He could feel a migraine coming on if he didn't stop all of this horrid thinking, but he couldn't control it. She was constantly on his mind.

The wolf prince jumped, startled from his thoughts, when something fell on the ground beside him. Jumping up, growling, his eyes focused on his two smiling friends. "Sorry to startle you Kouga but look what we found." Ginta pointed to the heep at his feet. His gaze followed the other wolf's finger, at his feet lay the wind user. She lay unconscious, beaten and bruised. Looking as though she was barely hanging on to life. She had not looked that way when she had left him. A growl erupted from his throat, his body shaking. How could that monster do this to something so beautiful. Ginta and Hakkaku took that as their time to leave, running from their enraged leader. He scooped the fragile woman into his arms, carrying her to his private cave.

She was… floating. Was she still on her feather? No…this felt more…solid. Twitching slightly, scarlet hues lifted to find that she was in the wolf prince's arms. …Was this a dream? She squirmed and let out a soft whimper, the intense pain that she felt rippling through her made her keep still. Her head lolled and she hung in his arms like a broken doll, unable to support her own weight. Opening her eyes again, she gazed upwards at the handsome face of her prince and she reached up, touching his arm lightly. She had to find out if she was dreaming or not. Lips parted, and when she spoke her voice was scratchy and strained, the bruising on her neck making it difficult for her to speak.

"..K…ouga…?"

He didn't even feel her stir. Hearing her beautiful voice say his name definitely caught his attention though. His blue eyes looked to her, worry straining his facial features. Hurrying to the straw bedding, he gently placed her upon it, careful as to not injure her further. His eyes scanned over her body, widening at the matted blood and bruises that covered it. Once beautiful pale skin was now blotched with bruises and covered in blood. Kouga closed his eyes at the scene before him, not wanting to believe it. He forced them back on her frame, a hand brushing gently across her face. He leaned down, placing a small kiss on her swollen lips, whispering softly to her, "Don't worry Kagura. I'm here for you now. I'll take care of you." He planted another kiss upon her lips as he wiped a strand of blood soaked hair from her face.

As he laid her onto the bed of straw, a soft whimper escaped her lips. Opening her eyes once more, she gazed upwards at him, a smile twitching at her lips as he spoke. She was unsure of how she came to be with him in his cave… but she was grateful. Raising a hand, she gently placed it upon his, returning his kiss as he pressed his lips to hers. She was so tired. Unable to keep her eyes open anymore, she closed them slowly, releasing a shuddering breath. She once more fell into a dreamless sleep, her hand remaining atop his. Knowing that he was near her made her happy, despite her injuries. Resting helped with her healing process as well, and when she awoke for the third time, her swelling had gone down, as well as her bruising. However, she was still rather sore and dirty. Glancing around the cave, she felt panic swell within her at the thought of being near the wolf tribe by herself. With a gasp, she sat up, wincing slightly.

"Kouga!"

He smiled warmly down at her, his thumb making soft circles on her hand. She had fallen asleep once again. She needed it. With one more kiss planted on her lips, he reluctantly stood. With one last glance to her, he stepped out of the cave, leaving her to a peaceful rest. He needed to hunt for his pack and nobody would bother her. The other members of the pack rarely entered his cave so in the mean time she would be safe. With a quick sniff of the air, he caught the scent of a nearby herd of deer. He needed to be quick with his hunt so he could get back to Kagura. He didn't want to take his chances with his pack finding her. With one more in take of air, he nodded, running towards the scent of his future kill.

It was obvious that Kouga was not in the cave, but she assumed he would be back shortly. This did little to ease her mind as she knew she was deep in enemy territory. If one of his tribesmen came in here, what would she do? She didn't want to fight them. She didn't even think she could fight them in her present state. The thought of their teeth and claws ripping her apart made her shudder and she knew she had to leave. Pushing herself to her feet, she cautiously made her way to the cave opening. What she saw made her eyes widen. They were everywhere, roaming around and chatting to one another. A good portion of them were women and children, probably the families of the men she had killed. This thought made her feel guilty all over again. But more importantly, she knew she wasn't going to be able to leave that way. Even if she was able to fly upwards with her feather, they'd leap up and overwhelm her with their numbers. With a defeated sigh, she made her way back to the mat, deciding that it would be best to just wait for Kouga to return.

He smiled confidently to himself as he approached a small clearing. He couldn't see it yet but he could surely smell it. His predatorial instincts were strong as he crouched down among the bushes, approaching the innocent deer. This one was not going to get away from him. His blue eyes sparkled with blood lust, his tail swaying behind him. With out a sound, the wolf prince pounced, his claws slicing into the deer's neck. It died instantly falling at his feet. With a satisfied nod, the wolf demon picked up the deer carcus, tossing it over his shoulder. He took off back to his mountain, with thoughts of Kagura circling in his mind. He didn't want her to awaken before he returned.

As he neared his cave he slowed his pace. Smiling here, waving there, greeting all that did the same to him. He didn't want to make it obvious that something was going on. Nobody in the pack knew that the wind user was here except for Ginta and Hakkaku. But knowing them awfully to well and how well they kept secrects, the pack would know by tomorrow. With that in mind, he began to walk a little faster, finally reaching his cave. He walked in, spotting her on the bed awake, "Kagura...". Tossing the dead animal to the side, he closed the large space between them in a jog. He fell to his knee's in front of her, a sympathetic look directed towards her.

Scarlet hues lit up at the sight of his figure standing at the entrance of the cave. She moved to stand, but paused as he hurried over, dropping to his knees in front of her. Sitting herself back down upon the straw bed, she blinked at the look on his face. What was that look? Sympathy? Pity? Feeling embarrassed about her current state, she turned her gaze away, the tips of her pointed ears turning a bright red.

"Oi, wolf. Don't look at me like that. It makes me feel… like I'm weak or something." She murmured, bringing her knees up to wrap her arms around them. After a moment's silence, she tilted her head to gaze at him once more. "How did I get here anyway…? Did you find me?" She reflected back to when he was holding her in his arms… but she couldn't remember where she had been before that. On the forest floor… but then after? Shaking her head, she winced slightly and raised a hand to lightly rub at her temple. It was then that she seemed to notice how dirty she was. A delicate nose wrinkled in disgust as she gazed at her skin and clothing, repulsed by the sight of her looking so unkempt. "I must look horrible to you right now." She stated, picking at the shreds of her kimono.

He didn't hold pity for the woman, he had never seen her look so weak, so helpless since he had known her. She was always arrogant and strong around him, her appearance always unkempt. He didn't know how to react when he saw her like this. Her soft voice tickled his ears, bringing him out of his thoughts. He smiled at her, "You still look lovely to my eyes. But I'm guessing you would like to wash up." He laughed lightly at her, shaking his head. He would never understand women. He stood up, moving towards the mouth of the cave. How was he going to get her out of here so she would go unnoticed? He cursed to himself. His tribe was all over the place. He turned his gaze back to her, "Got any ideas?"

Nodding in the affirmative to his first question, slender brows knitted together as she thought of how to leave the cave without anyone noticing her. Or… maybe them noticing her would be a good thing. Tapping a finger to her lip, her eyes slowly widened as an idea dawned on her.

"I think… I have an idea." She murmured, pushing herself to her feet once more. Her slender frame teetered slightly and for a moment, she threatened to fall over, but she caught herself against the stone wall, leaning against it for support. "We'll need to make this believable. But… I think we can do it. All we have to do is act like we're fighting. I'll fly out on my feather and you can chase after me. …What do you think? Do you think it'd work?" He knew his pack better than anyone, so she knew that if he said they'd believe it, they would.

He watched his pack go about there days, children running and playing, the women watching after their pups washing pelts and cleaning recent kills, as the men hunted and watched for any threats. Kouga couldn't help but smile at the vast change that they had made since the day they had lost so much. He looked back to the woman who had caused all of his pain, the woman who had stolen this wolf's heart. "I believe it could work. I'm not going to guarantee anything though. Like for one, why would you be in my personal cave? And two of my men knew how badly injured you were. How did you recover so quickly to be able to defend yourself? It seems a little risky to me, but its whatever you want to do. If you would prefer, I could always hold a pack meeting. You could sneak away and I could join with you later." He gave a small shrug, a small smirk tugging at his lips. "Its worth a shot."

Raising a hand, she idly rubbed her temple and thought. She was surprised, to say the least, that Kouga had pointed out something she missed. Normally she was sharper than that. Chalking it up to the injury, she nodded and gently pushed herself off from the cold stone wall. "If you think your plan will work, then we can do that." The thought of the entire clan gathered in one place made her nervous, she couldn't deny that. What if it didn't work…? What if one of them turned and spotted her? These questions among others ran through her brain and she visibly trembled. This in turn annoyed her and she released a frustrated snort, annoyed by her sudden weakness and fear. What the hell was wrong with her? The old Kagura would never have acted like this. What changed her into this…damsel in distress? Looking to Kouga once more, her face softened at the sight of him. It had been him. His kindness and his love for her, had changed her. And she knew… that it was for the better.

It was final. He was going to call a pack meeting. What the hell was he going to talk about though? Guess he was just gonna have to wing it. "It won't be the first time." He laughed to himself. He leaned his head back,letting out a melodious howl, calling the men and women of his pack as he sat on a large boulder awaiting his pack to join him there. Hopefully Kagura would be able to make it out going unseen by wolf eyes. He scanned the growing crowd, only a few members were missing and he knew exactly who they were. With a roll of his eyes he let out a puff of heated air. The gathering hadn't even started and he was getting ill with his pack already.

Hovering around the mouth of the cave, she shifted her weight from foot to foot, nervously waiting for the right time to sneak away. How many people were in his pack? She had no idea. Deciding to wait until Kouga started speaking, she watched as he sat upon his boulder and she couldn't help but smile. He commanded such respect and he didn't even say anything to them. She also noticed that there were an awful lot of female wolves looking at him admiringly. Slender brows furrowed as the corner of her painted lips turned downwards into a frown. While she knew Kouga only had eyes for her, she found herself comparing their looks to hers. While some of them were just average looking as far as she was concerned, there was one or two that were really beautiful. This made her stomach churn. Why would Kouga want to be with her… when he could be with one of them? At least with a wolf demon, he wouldn't have to hide their relationship. And they would be able to have children, which would help their pack. With a soft sigh, her head drooped, doubt eating away at her.

_"Here they come,"_ he thought, giving them an unsatisfied grunt. Finally Ginta and Hakkaku had arrived and they were taking their sweet, precious time to walk to him. Kouga noted to himself to beat their ass after this thing. His eyes moved over the crowd once more, a smile beginning to form on his lips as he finally realized his pack was all here. He noticed that some of the ladies in the crowd were waving and trying to flirt with him. He laughed lightly, his smile growing. He waved at them, giving them a little wink to help boost their spirits. With one final look over his pack, Kouga stood, clearing his throat. With the little movements that Kouga made, his pack grew silent quickly. With a small smile Kouga began his speech. He just hoped that it was convincing.

Waiting a few minutes after he had started talking, Kagura slowly began to make her way out of the cave. It was the moment of truth. She silently begged whatever Gods were watching over her that they kept everyone looking to Kouga. Moving quietly, she kept to the shadows as she made her way to the side of the mountain, far away from him and the rest of the pack. Kouga's response to the women of his pack did not go unnoticed to her sharp eyes and that just made the feeling of doubt within her grow. Maybe they shouldn't be doing this… As she stood there, teetering over the edge of the steep mountainside, she couldn't help but wonder if it would be better to just throw herself over to the sharp, jagged rocks below. She quickly dismissed the idea, knowing that without a heart, she'd be unable to die anyway. Raising a hand, she pulled her remaining feather out from her matted hair and tossed it to the ground. As it enlarged, she sat herself upon it, giving one last look to the mountain before she flew away, turning her gaze to the forest floor, searching for a place to bathe.

Kouga was getting aggravated. It seemed that he definitely needed to hold a pack meeting. They had so many questions. One that definitely made his eye twitch in irritation. "When will you be courting a mate? We have many beautiful women in our pack that would love to mate with you." The voice called over the crowd. Another one soon after, "What about the princess of the east, Ayame? I heard you were set to court her soon." Kouga couldn't help it, he let out a frustrated growl. Where the hell were all of these questions about his personal life coming from? He knew he was of age to court but the woman that he wanted was not accepted by his pack. So he had to wait. He snapped back at them, frustration and annoyance clearly heard, "My courtship is none of your concern. We have plenty of pups and we are not in a situation to where I must take one. Be patient. I will find one who interests me when I am ready. And with that, this meeting is over so carry on about your day as usual." They all seemed to accept his answer, all turning to leave. Kouga released a heavy sigh, trying to calm his nerves. That was stressful. He gracefully jumped from the rock and with one sniff of the air, he caught his goddess' scent and began to follow it.

Leaning over the enchanted feather as it glided through the air, scarlet eyes scanned the grounds, hoping to find a secluded place amongst the foliage to rid herself of this dirtied state her clothes and skin had come into. Sitting up slightly, she glanced back at the faint outline of the mountain, wondering if Kouga was still talking with his tribe. She had only been gone for a few moments, but already she missed the wolf. The thought that he would come out to find her when the meeting was over soothed her and she smiled, her grin growing even wider at the sight of a hot spring. Lowering her feather, she quickly dismounted and peered over the edge of the spring, pale cheeks flushing from the steam. Glancing around to make sure she was alone, she quickly discarded the remains of her kimono and stepped into the hot water, a pleased moan escaping her lips. Gods, this was Heaven. Lowering herself further, she began to wash her arms, pleased to see that the dirt and dried blood came off easily. She'd be clean in no time at all.

He could smell her scent all around him. That meant she was close. The smell of water assaulted his nose, she was very close. His ears twitched at the slight noise of splashing water. He tiptoed towards the noise, crouching below the brush. He peered over, seeing her dirty skin become its beautiful pale. He smiled as he stepped through the brush, approaching her. He sat down near the waters edge, his back turned to her. He was a noble prince, he didn't want to make her feel exposed or embarrassed. He thought it best to respect her privacy but still remain close. As she bathed,listening to the soft hums that came from the wind user, his mind wandered back to his packs questions. It bothered him. Why would they expect him to court so soon? It made no sense. He closed his eyes, crossing his arms. It was the older members of the tribe that had asked him that. Members that were around for his fathers ruling. Did he live up to his father's expectations? Did the older clan members respect him, the youngest leader ever, as their alpha? He had never thought these questions until now and that worried him.

Hearing the noises within the brush made her tense, though she relaxed instantly the moment she realized it was Kouga. Offering him a smile in greeting, she resumed running her hand along her arm, noticing as soon as he sat down that his back was to her. Pausing, she tilted her head, watching him curiously. His figure was slightly hunched forward, as if he were brooding about something. Swimming over to where he sat, she raised herself out of the water and leaned against him slightly, touching a hand to his cheek.

"What's wrong, Kouga…? Did something happen during your meeting?" She murmured, gently touching her lips to the back of his neck. With a small smile, she raised a hand, gently undoing the fastens to his armor. "You should come into the hot spring with me. The water is very relaxing, and by the looks of it, you could do with some relaxing." She knew as a leader, he must have a lot of responsibilities put onto him and they expect things from him since he was the head male of their pack. But that didn't mean he didn't deserve time to himself, or to have fun and relax, and that was what she wanted him to do when he was with her. The moments when they could meet was far and few between and she wanted him to enjoy each and every one of them. Wrapping her fingers around his bicep, she gave a gentle tug. "Come into the water with me, Kouga."

He heard the movement of water. She was worried about him. His body tensed as he felt her arms circle him, her exposed breasts brushing against his back. Her words registered in his mind, his armor falling to the ground beside him. She wanted him to bathe with her? He turned as she tugged on him, pulling on his bicep. He gave her a small smile, slipping into the warm water. He didn't bother removing his pelt. It was to difficult anyways.  
He released a sigh, the warm water calming him as he found a rock to sit comfortably on. But the water didn't help with the thoughts that plagued his mind. He closed his eyes, leaning his head back on the cool grass behind him.

A smile came to her face as he slipped into the water with her, but it was still obvious that something was bothering him. Feeling somewhat bold, she decided to take action and settled herself into his lap, raising her hands to rub at the taut muscles at his shoulders. She watched him carefully, wondering what it was that bothered him so. For a moment, she was quiet, debating on what she could say to make him feel better. Coiling her arms around his neck, she leaned into him, resting her head on his chest.

"You know, you're a great leader." She said softly, rubbing her cheek against his skin. She had never seen him without his armor before and she had to admit, his body was one to be admired. Lowering a hand, she ran her fingers along the muscles of his chest and abdomen, his toned physical shape eliciting a purr of approval from deep within her throat. Tilting her head back to gaze upwards at him, she smiled, leaning upwards to place her lips at his throat. "I still have yet to thank you for all you've done for me today… you risk so much to help me."

A low groan was heard as she sat in his lap, rubbing his tiring muscles. He felt her delicate fingers stop rubbing and began making a trail down his chest and abs. His muscles rippled under her touch, another grunt escaping his throat. His blue eyes opened, peering up at the sky, his voice low, "My pack is pushing me to find a mate. This is the first time they have ever said anything like that. I don't understand why they would be so curious. Maybe I'm doing something wrong. I'll never be the kind of alpha my father was. He was strong, fearless. He had nothing to worry about. Our pack was large and strong. We were growing in numbers, our territory was growing and we didn't have to worry about the lack of food. And everything that my father fixed, I have destroyed. The elders of my pack don't respect me. They're all disappointed in me, Kagura. I've worked so hard to be like him, but I've done nothing but disappoint him. He must be looking down on me, feeling so ashamed of his only son." His eyes clenched shut, his chest tighting from the pain his words caused.

As he spoke, the feeling of guilt welled up inside her, stronger then it ever had been before. She knew it was her fault that their tribe was suffering. She had killed off many of their males and with it, the ability for the rest of his pack to defend themselves against other enemies. It was her fault that Kouga was doubting himself. Raising her hands once more, she gently guided his face to look at hers. "Don't ever say that. I'm sure your father is nothing but proud of you. Your tribe has suffered hardships, but you never waiver from your position as leader. You love your people and you do what you think is best for them. They can't ask for anything more from you. And…" She paused, thinking about what he had said about finding a mate. Lowering her hands, she set them into her lap before turning her gaze off to the side. "…And maybe you should find a female wolf to mate with. There are plenty of them within your tribe… and they all seem to fancy you quite a bit." It pained her to say something like that… but she too, wanted what she thought was best for him. "If you have a mate… then maybe your elders would leave you alone for the time being. And… you wouldn't have to hide your relationship. Plus… she'd give you children, and I know that you must want to become a father." She knew she was rambling, but she couldn't help it. She made a gesture to move off his lap, lightly touching his arm. "…Just don't forget, Kouga… you're not your father. You're you. Just because you do things in your own way doesn't make you any less of a leader than he was. Being a leader isn't just based on the size of your tribe, or your strength as a person. It's also based on the love your people have for you… and I could tell, by the way they were gazing at you today during your meeting. Your people love you."

He didn't stop her when she got off of his lap. The words she spoke were right but they didn't help him doubt himself less. He chuckled under his breath, "Yeah... but how much would my tribe love me when they find out that I can't mate with my own kind? I can't court any of them, because I have given my heart to the one thing that had destroyed everything that we had worked so hard for." His cerulean hues locked with her ruby red as he continued to speak, "I would be disowned by my pack if they didn't kill me first. Doing what I have done is treason in our eyes. I can understand why the elders would doubt me." His eyes drifted to the water, making small circles in it with his claw. He moved his eyes up to her face, a soft smile beginning to tug at the corners of his lips, he reached forward, grabbing her wrist, pulling her back into his lap. "But I wouldn't have it any other way." He planted a gentle kiss on her forehead, a battle calloused hand rubbing her cheek.

His words did little to soothe the guilt she was feeling, but she did manage to smile as he kissed her forehead. After all she had done to him, he still cared for her. Leaning into his hand, she turned her gaze upwards and smiled again, raising her arms to wrap them around his neck. Brushing her lips along his jaw line, she placed kisses along his cheeks, murmuring soft words of adoration as she did so. Shifting so that her legs straddled his hips, she leaned upwards, raising herself from the depths of the water to press her bare chest against his, a slight shiver running through her at the feel of bare flesh. Within her, a new emotion was forming and she opened her mouth to speak, only to close it a few seconds later. She wanted to tell him what she felt, but for some reason, she couldn't. She didn't want him to think that she expected anything from him. Therefore, she remained silent, the words burned at the back of her throat as she swallowed, lowering herself slightly to settle back into his lap.

He saw the look on her face and it hurt him to know that he had caused it. Why did he always have to think of himself? His thoughts were broken, a shaky breath escaping his lips as he felt her bare chest press against his. She straddled his hips, planting small kisses along his jaw. She was naked, he was partially naked. With out a second thought, Kouga picked her up out of the water, laying her naked body on the soft, cool grass. He pulled himself out of the water, hovering over her. His arms rested on each side of her head. Water dripping off of his perfectly toned body, his pelt, and his tail, landing on the elegant body of the woman below.

Scarlet eyes widened as she was suddenly picked up, shifting slightly as she was laid upon the grass. Gazing upwards, she felt herself blush at their close proximity and their…lack of clothing. Raising a hand, she gently trailed it down his chest, following the droplets of water as they trickled down his bronzed skin, a shiver running through her. Having him this close to her made her feel excited and she couldn't help but release a small groan of want as her hands made their way to the pelt he wore around his waist. She hesitated, wanting to go further, but not wanting him to feel uncomfortable about the situation. Though, he was the one who put them like this in the first place. Returning her gaze to his face, she smiled, moving her hand upwards to rest upon his shoulder. Ruby eyes sparkled with a mischievous light and she shifted again, pulling him closer to her. "Who said you get to be on top, wolf boy…?" She purred softly, raising herself to plant a kiss to his lips.

His eyes fluttered closed as he felt her fingers tease his skin. He couldnt wait any longer. He had to have her. He wanted to show her how much she ment to him and how little he cared for the women of his wolf pack. She was the only woman that would have him and he didn't want it any other way.

Opening his eyes, he felt her pull on him, bringing there bodies closer together. He felt her soft breasts brush against his skin, causing him to shiver. An arrogant smirk formed on his lips, hearing her words. He leaned down to her neck, his fangs brushing along the tender skin there. His voice strong, demanding, "I did. I'm the superior sex."

He removed his lips from her throat, making a trail up her neck, and across her jaw line. He suddenly captured her lips with his roughly, his tongue protruding into her mouth, teasing hers. He pushed his hips against her own, eliciting a moan from him.

A slender brow lofted at his words and she laughed, her laughter ending in a moan as he kissed and pushed against her. Returning the kiss as he gave it. Teeth scraped along his lower lip as they meshed against one another, her tongue slipping into his mouth to trail along his. Nails raked down his back as she gripped his hips, arching her own to press against him. Biting down upon his lower tier, she gave it a rough tug before pulling back, a smirk forming on her lips.

"You're the superior sex? And here I thought you were sane…" She murmured, shifting to roll over, pinning him beneath her. Lowering her head, she kissed and nipped along his neck, suckling at the bronzed skin. She was careful not to mark him, as much as she wanted to, for she didn't want to have any unnecessary questions arise when he did return home to his pack. With a purr, she moved downwards, brushing her lips across his chest. When she reached his abdomen, she smiled upwards at him, teeth biting into the sensitive flesh of his stomach.

He grinned against her mouth as he felt her kiss match his own ferocity. He groaned against her mouth as she nipped at his lip, biting on it roughly. He pushed his hips against hers again, hearing the moan that escaped from her lucious lips was enticing.

As she pulled back, he took that as a moment to catch his breath. His cerulean hues locked on her piercing red as an amused grin grew on his face, a pointy fang peaking from behind his lips, from her words. A gasp brushed past his lips, his eyes widening in shock as he suddenly realized he was now pinned beneath her. His eyes fluttered closed as he felt her soft lips touch his skin. She trailed her hot kisses, down, down, down. He felt them touch the tender skin of his stomach, causing a small gasp to escape him, his claws digging into the grass beneath him.

His reactions were just what she was hoping for. Running her fingers over the fur of his pelt, she glanced upwards and then lifted the material slowly, scarlet eyes widening at what lay beneath the fur. He was so… male. The sight of him left her breathless. She couldn't think of anything to say, so instead, she let herself be guided on instinct and reached out to gently touch the head of his length. The skin felt different there, and she found herself drawn to this new discovery, lowering her other hand to trail her fingers along the side of his manhood. Forgetting how shy she was when it came to intimate touching, she was overcome with curiosity, exploring him with her fingertips. After a few moments, she paused and glanced upwards at him. "Is…this okay?" She murmured softly, wanting him to feel satisfied with what she was doing.

He moaned lightly as he felt her delicate fingers run across his pelt. A shiver filled his body as the air drifted underneath his pelt, as she raised it. He had died and gone to heaven. He must have. The things she was doing to him were wonderful. They were torturing him but they felt wonderful. A soft whimper left him as he gripped the ground beneath him. Dirt filled his claws as he began to dig into the earth. Her velvet voice drifted to his ears. He knew that she was looking at him but he couldn't bring himself to meet her gaze. She was driving him crazy. He let out another whimper, nodding his head in approval. She couldn't do anything wrong in his eyes. everything she did felt wonderful to him.

A relieved smile came to her lips as he nodded and lowering her gaze she hesitated again before leaning towards him, placing kisses along his inner thighs. Delicate fingers wrapped themselves around his length and she began to pump him slowly, purring softly against his skin. Dark hair spilled across his legs as she watched him writhe beneath her, enjoying this hold she had over him. It was a newfound power and she liked it. Inching closer to where her hand rest, she decided to experiment again and brushed her lips along his length, placing soft kisses against his member. As she reached the head, she gave it a tentative lick, blinking at the taste. It wasn't unpleasant… it was just… different. She licked again, this time letting her tongue explore him, lowering her head to gently pull him into her mouth.

His breath hitched in his throat as her hand circled his member. He let out another whimper, a moan shortly following it. His eyes shot open, a gasp escaping his lips as he felt her tongue flick the head. He released his hold on the earth and moved his hands to tangle them in her hair. This was murder. She was killing him. He couldn't control the small thrust that he made with his hips. She was doing everything right. Oh kami-sama, he felt as if he was going to explode.

The sudden jerking of his hips made her pause again, wondering if she had hurt him. But, the sounds he was making made her think otherwise. She smiled around him, lowering her head further. Teeth gently scraping against the sides of his shaft, her tongue lightly rubbing along the underside of his length. A small moan escaped her lips as he grasped her hair and she squirmed, moving to push him deeper within her mouth. Pulling back up, she sucked against him lightly, fingers brushing against his inner thighs. Scarlet hues gazed upwards at him as her head made it's way back down his length, pale cheeks flushing and then hollowing as she sucked again, nails digging into his skin gently. She was surprised to find that through pleasuring him, she was being pleasured, and she enjoyed that.

Kouga bucked his hips against her again, his hands tightening in her hair. A low growl rumbled deep in his chest. She was toying with him. He could tell. His hands left her hair, grabbing onto her arms. He pulled her off of his member, back up to his face. With quick movements that only a demon could muster, he twisted, pinning her underneath him once more. He captured her lips with his, then left her mouth to trail kisses down her neck. He nipped at the tender skin on her collarbone, smiling at the moan he heard from her. He continued his torture, moving to her perfectly round breasts. He moved his mouth to the right breast, kissing and nibbling on the sensitive skin he found there. He ran his mouth across the rosy nipple, flicking it with his tongue. He brought his mouth down on her nipple, sucking on it roughly, his fangs piercing her flushed skin. Blood ran into his mouth as it seeped from the bite marks he had made. He continued his assault on her right breast, licking and sucking on the perky bud. He rubbed the other breast with his hand, playing with the nipple, flicking it and rubbing it with his thumb.

Painted lips spread into a smile as he grasped her arms, tugging her upwards towards him. The sudden change of position elicited a girlish giggle from her and she squirmed against him, purring as he pressed his lips to hers. As he moved further downwards, her head tilted back a soft moan escaping her lips. Scarlet eyes widened as he suckled on her breast and this caused even more squirming, her fingers winding through his dark tresses, gripping the raven strands firmly within her hand. Crying out as he bit down against her supple mound, she shivered, bucking her hips against his. "Nn… Kouga!" She moaned breathlessly, not caring how loud she was, or if anyone else heard. She was intent on enjoying this moment with him, and she was.

Kouga grinned, pleased with the responses he received from the woman underneath him. He removed his mouth from one breast to place it on her other. The mound of flesh in his mouth received the same treatment as the one before. As he sucked and nibbled on the delicate flesh in his mouth, his hand moved down brushing over the soft curls between her legs. He began to rub the sensitive flesh between her thighs, dipping his fingers into her wetness. His eyes glanced to her face, the reaction he was receiving, exciting him. She was wet and ready for him but did she truly want this right now.

It almost seemed like it was too much. His touches, his kisses, everything felt too good. She wondered for a moment if she was dreaming. Then he touched her most intimate of places and all thoughts were immediately removed from her head. Her back arched off the ground and with a low hiss, she grabbed his arms, pulling him up to her face. Placing a rough kiss to his lips, she scraped her teeth across his lower tier, biting down on the appendage forcefully before she whispered in a hoarse voice, "Gods, Kouga… stop teasing me or else I'll just take you myself." Legs entwined with his and she pressed her body to his, raking her nails down his back.

An amused smile grew on the wolf demon's face, chuckling lightly at her words. He continued his torturing ministrations, rubbing her, teasing her. Moving his mouth to her ear, he began to lick on the point appendage, whispering to her, "Tell me Kagura. Tell me what you want. Do you want me inside you?" With those words he moved a clawed finger down, pushing it between her folds, deep inside of her. Kouga grunted as he felt the woman beneath him arch off the ground, pushing against him. He pumped his finger in and out of her, quickly adding a second, stretching her, preparing her for his impressive member. This wasn't Kouga's first time, it wasn't odd for the men of his pack to experience this before finding his mate, but he knew it was Kagura's and with his experience he prepared her body to accept him. He watched her, waiting for her to get close to climaxing. When her cries of pleasure became louder with every pump of his fingers, he quickly pulled them out, smiling down at her. Kouga then placed himself between the wind users legs, holding himself up with an arm on each side of her head. Leaning down, he kissed her gently, lovingly. "Are you ready for this? Its going to hurt you."

Painted lips parted and she released a moan of pleasure, writhing from his touches. At his words, she couldn't help but smile, deciding to play along with him. With a moan, she reached up, pulling him downwards so that her mouth was to his ear. "I want you… badly." She whispered, her breath hot against his skin. "I want to feel you inside me…I want you to take me, here and now." Her words were cut off as he slid a finger inside of her and she gasped, arching to press against the invading digit. Another moan ripping from her throat as he added another one. Dark lashes fluttered as he moved faster and she felt something begin to stir within her. She was close… very close… and when he pulled his fingers away, she made a small noise of dismay, wanting him to finish what he had started. Opening her eyes, she gazed upwards at him and smiled, her chest heaving as she panted, cheeks flushed with delight. Returning the loving kiss, she nodded, raising her arms to entwine around his neck. "I'm sure… don't worry, I can handle the pain."

He smiled lovingly down at her, positioning himself at her entrance. Capturing her lips in a passionate kiss, he thrust himself deep inside off her burying himself to the hilt instantly. Breaking the kiss, he nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck, waiting for her to adjust to his size. With a light brush of her hips, he very slowly began to pump in and out of her, pleased with the moans of pleasure he heard. As his thrusts became faster, they began to come harder, grunts coming from the wolf with every motion. He gripped her hips to help support his movements as he continued to piston in and out. He was getting close, and he could tell she was too. He kept his face in her neck, muffling the moans that he made. He pumped harder and harder, his breath becoming heavy as his orgasm drew closer.

A soft moan escaped her lips as he kissed her and as he pushed inside her, she went rigid, barely able to hold back her cry of pain as she felt the barrier that made her pure tear. She was grateful for the moment he gave her to catch her breath. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes but she ignored them, inhaling and exhaling slowly. Soon, the pain dispersed and she was left with a delicious full feeling from him being inside her. She smiled and gently moved her hips against his, alerting him that he could move now. As he did so, she was shocked at how good it felt, moans of delight escaping her each time he thrust into her. As his pace increased, so did the volume of her outbursts, her hips rocking against his as she clawed at his back. Nails dug into his tanned skin, her head burying itself into his neck as she moaned louder. "Nn… hahh….ahh ! Kouga!" She cried out his name over and over again, gripping his hips to pull him deeper within her. Lost within her passion-induced fog, she arched and bucked against him, her pleasure mounting with each thrust he made into her.

He continued to increase his speed and force with every thrust, his breath coming out in pants. She was so tight and wet. The friction he felt pumping inside of her was bringing him closer to his orgasm. His nipped at her neck as her gasps became louder with every thrust. Her walls tightened on his length and he slammed himself deep inside of her, throwing his head back with a howl of pleasure as he released his seed in side of her. He crashed back down on top of her, panting. He rolled over, pulling her with him causing her to lay on his chest. His eyes were closed as he tried to regain control of his breathing.

Scarlet eyes widened as she was suddenly engulfed in a wave of intense pleasure. With a squeal of delight, she came against him, the feelings that he had caused within her unlike anything she had ever felt before. Her entire body felt tingly and weightless, as if she could fly without her feather. She wondered if this was freedom, in a sense, and she decided that it didn't matter. Right now, all that mattered was him. Laughter escaped her lips as he rolled, and she settled comfortably atop him, enjoying the feel of him still inside of her. Resting against his chest, she reveled in the afterglow of their sex, pale arms moving upwards to wrap themselves around his neck. Her eyes closed as she shifted against him to get comfortable, her movements eliciting a soft moan from her lips.

He tensed from her movements, a small groan escaping his throat. His breathing was beginning to calm as sleep began to take him. His tanned arms tightened around her glowing pale frame, nuzzling his face into her raven tresses. Taking in a deep breath, inhaling her scent, he allowed himself to relax with her in his arms. His mind drifted to the passionate love they had shared, a smile tugging at his lips. He never would have imagined something so wonderful to occur in his life. She was everything to him. She was his life, his whole world. And he couldn't see himself without her. And with those thoughts, Kouga allowed himself to drift into slumber.

Feeling very relaxed, she murmured softly, brushing her cheek against his chest. Her lithe form laid atop his, limp from their activities. With a content sigh, she tilted her head to smile up at him, scarlet hues clouded with dispersing lust and oncoming sleep. Raising a hand, she gently combed her fingers through his dark hair, noticing that it was damp with sweat. Leaning up, she placed a gentle kiss to his lips, sliding her tongue along his closed tiers. They tasted like salt and that made her smile. She couldn't form words to explain how she felt right now. Her emotions were all jumbled up and she didn't want to decipher them. All she wanted was to rest with him, knowing that eventually, they'd have to part ways once more. Lowering her head, she nestled into the crook of his neck, a smile on her lips.

Blue eyes fluttered open, blinking to try to adjust to the bright sun light. A stifled yawn escaped his lips, stretching his sore tired muscles, his back arching off of the ground. He felt a movement on his chest, looking down his eyes focusing on the beautiful wind goddess. A smile drew across his face, bringing a hand up, stroking her soft raven tresses. He didn't want this to end. He wanted to stay here, where no one could find him and live in peace with her. If only he could. He let his eyes drift to the sky, his nose scrunching from the sight. Sun set. He needed to get back to his pack and she, unfortunately, needed to get back to Naraku.

With a soft groan of dismay, she pushed herself up to a sitting position. She knew from the setting sun that it was time for her to return to Naraku's castle. Glancing around for her kimono, she moved off his lap and began searching the area, her nose wrinkling at the sight of the blood-stained and dirty fabric. With a sigh, she gingerly wrapped herself in the kimono, not liking the filth of the silk touching her cleaned skin. Turning her gaze back to the wolf prince, she smiled crouching down to her knees next to him. "Promise me we can meet sometime soon…?" She asked, reaching out for his hand. She wasn't looking forward to returning to the castle, but the thought of meeting with him again would give her something to look forward to.

He felt the weight on him remove itself. He looked to her, a dark brow arching. He sat up with a groan of disapproval. He didn't want her to leave. A small smile crossed his face as he watched her face distort as she looked at her once astonishing kimono. It was so torn it looked like something whore's in a brothel would wear. He laughed to himself at his comparison. Kagura would kill him if she had heard that. His blue eyes moved to here face as he realized she had kneeled in front of him. He smiled, rubbing her hand, "I wouldn't have it any other way. As I said before, you can see me as much as you want, anywhere you want."

* * *

**Let me know what ya'll think. Do you love it, hate it, STILL not sure? Thats fine... Leave me a review. Also if you have any ideas or requests on how you would like this story to go, feel free to throw those ideas my way. Have been having a little bit of writers block lately. Hope to get more out to you soon, Arigatou ^_^**


End file.
